Forgotten
by HrWeasley
Summary: George heads to America for a meeting with Trick or Treat with plans to expand WWW. He meets Emily Greer, but who is she? Set 8 years after HBP. GeHr
1. Mini Hippogrifs

Disclaimer- As always, not mine! J.K Rowling owns all. If only things could be different...

A/N- my first ever G/Hr ship. Not sure if I'm going to continue it. I'm an R/Hr girl all the way. Do love the Weasley twins though- and my name is HrWeasley so really it could go any way! Anyway, you know the drill...read, review, ENJOY!

* * *

"Fred, we need more fake wands!"

"I'll be right with you brother dearest!" Fred hollered from the storeroom of WWW.

The twin's merchandise was flying off the shelves at a rate faster than they could keep up with. Some things quite literally.

"George, we really must tie those miniscule hippogriffs down. Or at least cage them!"

"But they're so cute Fred, flying round in little circles, sitting on the customers' shoulders. They sell themselves!"

"They're also making a huge mess of our shop. I found one in amongst the love potions, and now I don't believe it sees me as daddy…"

George stifled a laugh.

"Don't laugh brother. We are twins after all…"

The colour drained from George's face as he frantically looked after the shop trying to find the love struck hippogriff.

"So when are you two heading off to America then?" Ginny asked from behind the counter.

"The interview with Trick or Treat is tomorrow." The twins said with a smile.

"So you'll be leaving in the morning then?" Ginny inquired.

"George is going to be flying solo this time."

"Cause of Angelina?" Ginny asked with her knowing smile.

"Well you know she has been feeling under the weather Gin. I can't just leave her home alone." Fred said dramatically.

"Yeah, mum would shout herself blue in the face if he left Angelina in that state. Now if you could come tomorrow afternoon, she might be ok…" George smirked.

"George!" Fred screamed at his twin.

"I know already Fred. It's blatantly obvious. Feeling queasy in the morning, always wanting to eat, what was it? Oh yeah, blueberry and pumpkin muffins?"

"With melted cheese on top." George smirked again.

Fred leapt up from the seat he had taken to attack his brother while Ginny gagged at the thought of such a craving.

"Fred, she already knew!" George said as he stumbled backwards towards the storeroom. He lent up against the door and fell onto his back when it flung open, just as Fred reached him.

"Sorry George." Harry said as he stared down at him. He stepped over the body on the floor, greeted Fred and walked towards his girlfriend.

"Are you feeling okay Ginny?" He asked and she filled him in what had happened.

Fred shook off his rage and turned to go back to the shelves that needed stacked.

George breathed a sigh of relieve as he got up onto his feet.

_All the stress of this pregnancy is really starting to take its toll on him._

George smiled as he thought of his brother being a father. His smile soon turned upside down as his thoughts wandered to his own love life. Would he ever have what his twin had?

He turned to see Fred forcefully pulling fake wands out of the box and thrusting them into the barrel they were displayed in. Ginny was giggling at Harry as he compared Fred's current behaviour to another red head, Ron.

"Imagine if he was about to be a dad! He'd have exploded, literally, by now!" He joked, tears streaming down his face as he struggled to get his sentence out through all his amusement.

George sighed and turned around to go upstairs and start his packing. All of his siblings had found someone special, even Percy had Penelope and the three "aliens" as the twins called them. Bill and Fleur had been married 8 years that summer and had just had their second son, Joshua Albus Weasley. Charlie was working in Romania with his long-term girlfriend, Abigail. Fred had been married to Angelina for a few short months, Ron had just started dating Madeleine, and Harry and Ginny had gotten back together three years previously after Voldemort had finally been defeated.

George felt like he was alone in the world. Having come from such a large family, he dreamt of having children of his own. He wanted to be in a relationship now, or at least to meet a girl who he remotely liked. All the girls who he had happened upon lately were either trying too hard, didn't try enough or were just way too out there for his liking. He just wanted someone he could talk to, who was happy simply being them.

He folded the clothes he intended to pack and placed them on his bed with the other items. With a swish of his wand his bag was packed and he sat down at his desk with a sigh. His head fell onto his arms.

Sunbeams shone through the window as George groggily lifted his head. Every muscle in his body was screaming as he stretched out of his curled position.

That's the last time I sleep all night at my desk. George thought as he picked out his shirt and trousers and went to get ready. After having some breakfast, George gathered his belongings together and left for his stay in the States.  



	2. Trick or Treat

Disclaimer- sadly still not mine.

A/N- so last chapter not much happened except that I feel sorry for George. Poor guy is all alone while he has to watch his siblings start their own families. This chapter isn't my fav, though the old guy entertains me. Anyway, you know what to...

* * *

George arrived in the foyer and was greeted by an employee of the hotel immediately.

"Good morning Mr Weasley. My name is Miss Callaway. We have your room all ready for you. If you'll just follow me we'll have you checked in and ready for your meeting in no time." Said the perky blonde in her American twang.

George grimaced. It was too early in the morning to be that happy. He followed her through the main entrance towards the receptionist desk. She quickly got his key and directed him to his room.

"Your room is 416 on the fourth floor. Here is your key. Your meeting will be held in the Rose Room in one hour, which is on the first floor. The dining room is just down that corridor and food is served from 6am through until 1opm."

"Thanks." George said whilst forcing a smile. It was all a bit too much for his head to take in after such a horrible night's sleep.

He apparated up to the fourth floor and walked towards his room. After placing his bag down beside the dresser George lay back on the bed and rested his head. It was going to be a long day.

An hour later George was standing alone in the Rose Room waiting for a Mr Prince to arrive. He sat down at table and rubbed the back of his neck. When the door swung open he quickly got to his feet to greet the man.

Mr Prince was older than George had expected. He was thin, about George's height, but hunched over slightly. His greying hair gave him an edge of wisdom, but George could see from the glint in his eyes that this man was a joker through and through.

"Good morning Mr Weasley." He said as he shook George's hand.

"Good morning Sir…"

"Call me Edward." Mr Prince interrupted. "Shall we take a seat?"

They sat down at the table and a small plump woman came in and left a tray of tea and coffee near them. Mr Prince took a cup of tea, but George declined fearing it would just add to the headache he had coming on.

"So let's get to business shall we?"

"Ok…um…Edward. You received the proposal my brother and I made up for you?" Mr Prince nodded. "After our expansion across the United Kingdom and further a field into France, my brother and I have decided to take a venture into the United States and as you are the leading Joke store throughout the country we thought it only fair to include you in this venture."

"I was very pleased by the proposal and I believe that as my family line ends with me, I think it was make good business sense for the two companies to merge."

"Merge?" George exclaimed. Never in his wildest dreams did he think Mr Prince would want to merge the two companies. Trick or Treat had stores throughout the country- about 300 in total.

"Your proposal to set up in parts where I was not in business makes sense except that I'm getting on in years. My mind is still sharp, but I no longer have the energy or the will to continue to manage such a large enterprise. Therefore, I would like to take the opportunity to merge with a family company. I can see that you and your brother have put a lot into your business and I would love to go into partnership with you.

"I would obviously want to take a step back from the business, though would still like to be involved in the fun stuff." He finished with a wink.

"The fun stuff?"

"The testing, my boy. I may be getting on in my years but I still like a good trick. My wife's sister tries to get me every Christmas. She's yet to manage it of course, but it never stops her trying. I'd love to try some new merchandise out on her!"

George grinned. His favourite part had always been the testing too.

"Well then. I guess now you have some things to think over and discuss with your brother. Maybe we could meet up again next week or next month, depending on how long it takes you to think over my offer."

Both men rose from their seats, shook hands and George walked over with Edward and opened the door for him.

"It was pleasure meeting with you Mr Prince, I mean Edward." George said as they shook hands one last time.

"Keep in touch." The old man said with a wink. With a soft pop he was gone.

_Well that took a lot less time than I had imagined._ The twins had planned to stay in America for a few days to discuss their business expansion with Trick or Treat.

George went to the main desk and sent a letter to Fred telling him about all that Mr Prince had offered. He was sure his brother would jump at the chance, even though it would mean that someone would have to stay in America pretty much full time to manage the large enterprise.


	3. The First Encounter

**Disclaimer- Side effects are generally mild to moderate and may include sneezing, decreased appetite, dizziness, sleepiness, and insomnia. Do not combine with alcohol. Do not operate motor vehicles or heavy equipment while viewing. The stunts performed are performed by professionals and should not be attempted by untrained personnel. Professional driver. Closed course. No purchase necessary, details inside. Keep out of the reach of children. No animals were harmed in the making. This is a work of fiction, and all resemblance to real events, situations, or persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. _Sorry, couldn't resist!_ Ok, it's not mine. JK Rowling owns all as usual. Wish it could be me!  
**

** A/N- Thanks to all my lovely reviewers. I'm on the list don't you know! I hope you enjoy this chapter. It was kinda weird to write, especially since my mood has changed about 60 times during the writing! I do know where the story is going I'm just not as motivated as I was before, but I will keep going. I never give up, esp since some people actually seem to like it! So now I'm babbling...I'll shut up and let you enjoy the structured writing!**

**

* * *

**

George decided to use his free time to explore the small city he was in. After leaving the hotel he realised that the city really wasn't that small, at least not compared to what he was used to.

The buildings seemed huge to him, much more than two storeys. The streets were wider too, and even the sky seemed to be further away. George smiled at the feeling of space. He had always felt claustrophobic in England, though he had never realised how much until now.

With the sun beaming down on him George stretched out his arms to catch its rays. He tilted his head up and closed his eyes, not even remembering that he was standing in the middle of a street. He hadn't felt as free or as happy for a long time. Even as he stood there, all by himself, he completely forgot all the nagging feelings he had had about the future. Somehow it all didn't seem to matter right now. He felt like this was where he was meant to be.

His eyes sprung open quickly and he looked down to see a petite young woman lying at his feet. She quickly gathered her belongings, which consisted of many red aprons. He held out his hand to her and she graciously accepted his help.

"Sorry about that." He said as helped her readjust her heavy load.

"No problem. My fault really, wasn't watching where I was going." She said in an English accent, with only a slight American twang. Her eyes remained downcast as she moved her arm around the bundle.

George looked at her for a short moment. There was something about her that just seemed so familiar, he just couldn't place what. She was small in frame, her hair was dark and in a tight braid. He could see that her complexion was tanned compared to his own, but still pale compared to others he had seen here. Either she worked all day indoors or she didn't appreciate the glorious sunshine. She was wearing black trousers, a white blouse and a red apron, that had a gold M on it, tied around her waist.

"Um… I'm kind of in a hurry. Sorry again for… well…" He was broken from his trance and moved aside so she could walk past him.

He watched her for a moment as she walked down the street. There was something about her… he turned and shook off the feeling of déjà vu.

He continued to explore the streets, smiling at the sight of a "Trick or Treat" store. He decided to go inside and check out the merchandise, purely as research of course.

Inside he was again amazed at the feeling of space. He always felt somewhat cramped in WWW, even in their larger store in France. He imagined the store full of the usual screaming children and intrigued adults full of questions and smiled at the thought of having such a large workforce to handle all the customers. Not that he didn't love seeing their smiling faces or hearing how pleased people were with the things he had, at least in part, designed and created. His favourite part was the production though. He just loved thinking up new ideas and putting them into practice.

After some more exploring George decided to return to the hotel and get something to eat, seeing as the last time he had eaten was at 7.30 that morning, and now it was nearly 4 in the afternoon.

He went into the restaurant and was immediately greeted by the hostess.

"Table for one sir?"

George nodded. He was led over to a small booth in the corner and she handed him a menu.

"A waitress will be with you in a moment to tell you the specials."

George looked through the menu and decided that he'd like to try the traditional American "burger and fries".

"Hello, my name is Amanda and I'll be your waitress today. Would you like to hear the specials?"

"That won't be necessary."

"Oh, well would you like me to start you off with a drink or are you ready to order?"

George ordered his meal and sat and read through the directions to the amazing invisibility charm he had heard so much about.

Invisibility in an Instant 

**The amazing Invisibility in an Instant is so simple to use- **

**just add water!**

**Directions- Dissolve one scoop of powder in one-cup water for complete invisibility for one hour. Tap the cup 3 times with your wand and say the following incantation- Abscondeo – and then drink the entire cup contents.**

**WARNING: Varying the dilution or the amount of powder may result in varying transparency, or permanent concealment of limbs.**

George's food magically appeared in front of him and when he finished he paid for the bill, left a tip and went up to his room to lie down.

_George was wandering through the grounds of Hogwarts on his own. It was sunny, really bright intense sunshine that never occurred in this climate, not even with the continuing Global warming._

_He kept passing by people, though no one noticed him. He couldn't see their faces even when they were staring right at him. It was as if they weren't really people, just part of the scenery. _

_He began walking towards the library. For some reason he had an increased fear of running into Filch. He saw him round the corner towards him and he froze. Filch just walked straight past as though he hadn't even seen him. No one had seen him the entire time he was there. Looking at his reflection in the mirror in the first bathroom he happened upon, he saw nothing. Zip, nada, zilch. Was he really invisible? _

_He decided to test it out and continued his walk towards the library. Every one he past he would make funny faces and he jumped in front of them. When Snape walked past he couldn't resist pulling his robe over his head. _

_Finally he reached the library. He walked in as though it was the most natural place in the world for him to be- though that was probably really the kitchens. Out of the corner of his eye he saw what he was looking for, though he hadn't known that as he travelled. _

_The pile of books on the table was huge, covering most of the readers face. Her hair was dark and in a braid and when she looked up during a page turn everything clicked in George's mind._

George woke up with a start. He was sitting on his bed in the hotel and the thought he had just had finally made it's way into his conscious.

"**Hermione."**


	4. The Letter M

**Decided to be sensible this time...**

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

_A/N: I'm updating now cause tomorrow I know I won't have time and I'll be leaving on Sunday for a few days. I don't think I'll update until Thursday at the earliest. The next chapter hasn't even been written yet! I was in a really bad mood- over a guy- so I didn't feel like writing a happy clappy romance, which this will be. _

_I would like to take this opportunity to thank my reviewers- I know you don't have to "hit the blue/purple button" but I'm glad when you do. Makes me smile. I love to hear what ships people like esp when they're like me! Can't help but be a Ron girl, but sometimes (esp when I'm mad at THAT guy) I just have to get away from the "best friend to lover" thing. _

_Oh also have you FORGOTTEN (hehehe) what went on before? Cause if so I can help- George has just thought outloud "HERMIONE" after he makes the connection between the lovely lady who bumped into him and the girl from his past. Also, he's still thinking about that merger thing cause Fred is taking his time replying- guess he has to look after his wife and baby "peanut"._

_I promise that soon the story will get along with the real fun. I want George to be happy!  
_

* * *

George leapt to his feet. His head felt slightly dizzy at the quick movement and he held it in his hands for a second. He grabbed his shoes from the side of his bed and struggled to tie them in the dim light. He stumbled over to the window and opened the curtain further to see the large full moon and the millions of twinkling stars.

"Oh right." George said as he realised how it was. Now was not the time to go searching for a girl who he hadn't seen for 8 years.

He went to the bathroom and washed his face. While brushing his teeth he looked at himself in the mirror. No wonder she couldn't look at him. The Weasley trademark hair and freckles would have given him away in a second, even if they didn't already know each other so well. He could have kicked himself for not realising earlier. She was standing right in front of him. She even had no way past him with all the many aprons falling out of her arms.

_The aprons!_ George had notice the large embroidered golden 'M' on the red apron Hermione had been wearing. If he asked at the front desk they might know where she worked. Then he could go and find her there, or at least find out when she would be working. He could finally find out what happened when the Trio went on their last adventure together.

He finished getting ready for bed and pulled back the luxurious cream covers. Climbing under, he crossed his arms under his head as he stared at the ceiling.

He thought back to the time when Harry and Ron returned from America all those years ago. They were distraught at having to leave their friend behind. After a huge battle Hermione appeared to disappear and although her friends stayed for an extra few months they were forced to leave or they would be deported. Many people had gone looking for her, but none had found her. George felt the excitement growing within him at the thought of finally seeing her again.

He sighed as he remembered when they'd finally given up hope. It had been over a year since the disappearance. The Ministry refused to put any more money into the futile attempt of finding someone they believed dead. Even Harry and Ron started to believe it as the years went by. Although she was never spoken of, she was never forgotten.

Many people believed that if the amazing Hermione Jane Granger were still alive she would find away of coming home, or at least getting in touch with her friends and family. She would want to know how everyone was.

George grimaced at the thought of telling her about her parent's death. She had missed so many happy and sad times. He had missed having her there every Christmas and summer holiday. It always amused him when she fought was his baby brother.

George smiled about the happy times he had had watching them all grow up. The times when he was overjoyed to have them home safe again after their battles with Voldemort.

_I sound like my mother!_ George turned over onto his side and looked out the window. Many times he had looked at the sky and wondered of the many people who had been looking at it too. Had Hermione been one of them?

A few hours later George finally fell asleep again.

The sun once again was shining through the window and George stirred in his sleep. He awoke with a smile on his face, though no recollection of the dreams he had been having.

He stretched and turned to sit with his feet over the edge of the bed. While rubbing the sleep out his eyes, the name came back into his mind.

"Hermione."

He determinedly got up to his feet and picked out some casual clothes for the day. After showering and changing he went down to the reception desk and searched for someone to ask about the restaurant that had red aprons with an embroidered gold 'M'.

After ringing the bell George began to pace on the stop. He just wanted to get out there and find her even though it was only 8o'clock and he doubted the restaurant would even be open now.

"Miss Callaway!" George exclaimed.

The young woman jumped, however, she smiled and greeted him with the same perky tone she had the day before.

"How can I help you, sir?"

"Um…well…I was wondering if you would know of a restaurant that has a uniform with red aprons that have an embroidered golden 'M' on them?"

"Well the one I think you're talking about is Market Hill. I can give you directions if you like?"

"Yes please." George smiled.

Miss Calloway drew a map out from the hotel to the restaurant and within 10minutes George was outside Market Hill, peering through the window. He noticed the sign on the door which read-

**Market Hill**

**Licensed Bar and Restaurant**

**Opening hours**

**10am-11pm**

**Monday-Saturday**

**1pm-6pm**

**Sunday**

**Reservations may be required for large groups and on special holidays.**

With just under two hours wait George groaned and began walking towards the shops. He found a few places of interest- such as the large sporting shop, with an extended Quidditch section. Also there was a great bookshop that George decided to look for new information on American laws pertaining extended business trips within the country. He also wandered past the schoolbooks section and couldn't help but notice the many extended books on subjects such as Transfiguration, Potions and Charms.

"I bet Hermione loves it here."

At a few minutes before ten George started his walk back to the restaurant. He started off walking with a bounce in his step, which quickly diminished as the butterflies grew in the pit of his stomach.

Upon arriving at Market Hill he saw that it was already open and busy with the many business folks out for their morning break. He could smell a mixture of freshly brewed coffee and sweet bagels. His stomach growled with hunger.

When he entered the busy shop he looked to the back and saw many booths and tables filled with lively customers. At the entrance there was a queue of people towards a large counter behind which were many waitresses rushing to and from the large golden machine that magically brewed the coffee. He joined the line and slowly edged his way towards the counter.

"How can I help you sir?" A girl with the name tag Bridget asked.

"Um…could I have a cinnamon and raisin bagel and a large latte please?" George asked, whilst trying to control his voice.

"Will that be all?" Bridget asked when she returned with his order.

"Well, actually, I was wondering…err… if you had an employee here by the name of Hermione?"

"Sorry sir, I don't know anyone by that name."

"Oh right. Sorry to have bothered you." George muttered and he paid and left with his breakfast.

After exiting the restaurant George had suddenly lost his appetite. He was sure this had been the place. On a final glance back he saw a few of the girls towards the many tables quickly walking between them and taking orders. He noticed their white blouses, black trousers and red aprons with a golden embroidered 'M'.

_The girl I thought was Hermione couldn't have been. It must just have been my mind playing tricks. _George sighed.

Then a sudden ray of hope came. He caught a glimpse of that same girl with her hair in a braid coming out of the kitchens. He looked at her. She looked so much like Hermione. _If I didn't know better I'd say she was her twin sister!_

But as Hermione was an only child it had to be her.

George turned on his heel and headed back in through the crowds.


	5. Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

_A/N: I'm impressed I managed to post this next chapter- you should be too! I've been burning a lot of my creative energy to write my blog and a few poems. I really didn't feel like writing more but then I knew I'd be disappointed if it was the first story I gave up on. I'm determined to finish it- and not just because it's my first Hr/Ge. Still not sure I feel like writing a happy clappy romance, but at least I have the power to make George happy!_

_I would like to take this opportunity again to thank my reviewers- you guys rock. Always makes me smile when I see that I have a new one to read. I promise that I won't drag out the whole George/Emily thing. I love George and Fred's antics at the burrow so I'd quite like to write them all back there! _

_Oh also have you FORGOTTEN (I love writing that!) what went on before? Cause if so I might be able to help, though it was a long time ago for me too!- George realised that there was a "golden M" to go searching for and found the restaurant that the girl who might be Hermione works at. He's just decided to go talk to her and now we find out what happens..._

_

* * *

_

She was taking an order for an elderly couple when George reached her. 

He waited off to the side listening to her talk.

Even with her slight twang, her voice was still comforting and familiar. It drew George in and he felt that even listening to _Hogwarts: A History _another time would be pleasant- although probably most suitable as a bedtime story.

George smiled at the memory of Hermione reading out loud to them one Christmas. She spoke with perfect diction and etiquette, much like a professor, but her voice was sweet and tender.

He was broken again from his reverie when the young waitress swung round and dropped the tray that she had been holding in her left hand.

"I'm so sorry." She said.

She took out her wand and repaired the broken crockery.

With the tray and its contents back in her left hand she turned to him and smiled.

George just stood and stared. Now that she was looking straight at him he could see how beautiful she was. Her complexion was still pale, but her cheeks were rosy and her eyes were chocolate with flecks of gold.

"Can I help you sir?"

"Err...um…sorry, you just remind me of someone. Of a girl I knew years ago, Hermione." George breathed. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

There was little recognition in her face as he said the name. She looked at him quizzically. There was something about the way he said that name that made her want to learn more about this girl.

"That's a lovely name. Sounds quite unique. Unlike mine."

"May I ask what your name is?" George asked, as he continued to be unaware of the people who were now starting to stare at the intense exchange.

"Yes you may. I'm Emily. Emily Greer."

"I'm George. George Weasley." George replied still in a daze.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I better run though or I'll soon be unemployed. That is, unless you require assistance."

"Well I haven't had breakfast yet."

"Would you like me to show you to a table?"

After that George went back for every meal. For three days straight he tried breakfast, lunch, dinner, coffee breaks, ice cream treats and every time Emily served him with her sweet smile.

"We're about to close." She said on the third night.

"Right. Okay." George said as he placed the remaining change on the table as a tip and lifted his jacket from the seat beside him.

"There's a little place down the street that stays open for another hour if you'd like to come to coffee with me. That is if you haven't already had enough coffee this evening."

George blushed as he recalled how many coffees he had ordered from her that night.

"Maybe I could have a decaf- or a warm milk."

After locking up the two walked down towards a small café at the end of the street. The lights were on, and although there were few people inside, the large sofas and contemporary décor were quite inviting. After both ordering large hot chocolates with cream and marshmallows, they took seats, side by side, on a large red sofa.

"So, Emily, tell me. How long have you lived in America? I know you aren't originally from here. Your accent is far too English."

"Um." She blushed, "I'm not actually sure how long."

"How do you mean?" George asked quizzically.

"I know I've been here for about 8 years. Before that I don't remember where I was- whether that be here, England or Timbuktu."

"You can't remember anything before 8 years ago?" George asked, eyes wide.

"No. I woke up in a hospital in this very city one summer. They asked me who I was, what I was doing there, everything they could possibly think of to make a connection to my past or who I was. I couldn't remember any of it though. They said that someone very powerful had cursed me. As I couldn't remember anything they gave me an identity. Thus here I sit today as Emily Greer, waitress and general nobody."

"You aren't a "nobody" though."

"Really? I think I am. I have no past, no present and no future. I've listened to you talk about your large family and many adventures growing up. I wish I'd had that. I have no idea who I am or where I came from. I have no family and no friends."

"Well you may not remember your past, but I think that you can still have a future. And as for having no friends, you have me."

"Thanks George. You will however have to return to your family some time soon. Your poor mother must be worried sick."

"She'll be fine. She knows I'm away on business. What about _your_ past Emily? Didn't you ever want to go to England and try and find it?"

"Apart from this accent I have nothing to go on."

"Remember I said that you reminded me of my friend Hermione? Well she disappeared eight years ago. She was fighting Voldemort with the infamous Harry Potter and my darling little brother Ronald. We never could find her after that. It seemed she just disappeared off the planet- like she'd been captured or killed or maybe just didn't know how to find home."

"Do you think that she could be me?"

"I don't know really. You look so much like her. You sound like her quite a lot, though obviously living in America has influenced you. You have some of her fiery spirit. You really could be her. Why don't you come back to England with me for a while? You can meet my family and maybe make some more friends there. Even if you aren't really Hermione, wouldn't it be nice to be in a real home for a while?"

"I don't know George. I've only known you for a little while. It seems rather odd for me to go all the way to England with someone I barely know."

"Yes. Well I am rather a strange man, aren't I? I can understand you not wanting to come with me. But the offer will always be there- and in the mean time I can see if you really do share some memories with me by recounting stories of the past!" George declared excitedly.

"I think I very much would enjoy that. Tell me more about your siblings and that school you went to…Hogmart."

"**Hogwarts**. Well I think you would love Hogwarts. After all your favourite colours are red and gold, right? I think you'd be in Gryffindor. You're brave enough to take on a new identity and live here without knowing anyone."

"Not really with any choice."

"Right yes."

And there they sat for another hour, talking amicably about Hogwarts and the antics of the Weasley twins. At closing time George walked Emily back to her home and bid her goodnight before returning to his hotel.

When he finally lay down to sleep, he smiled to himself. He was beginning to enjoy his daily routine of spending time at the restaurant. He hoped he could add the time spent chatting in the coffee shop to his daily itinerary.


	6. Suits you sir

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

_A/N: YAY another chapter. Just written tonight. I seem to write them just before I post them- so if you have any ideas you can review them and they will be taken into consideration cause I'm slow at this! AND reviewers simply rock. I love you all so much-I do also love the people who read and don't review. Reading is good for you! If it makes you smile then my job is done. Big shout out to Jillie-Rose though. Thanks for the line darling! Inspirational.  
_

_I'm beginning to like George/Emily interaction. She's Hermione but not Hermione. And then there's George. Don't you all feel sorry for him? Let's give him a big AWW. The less outgoing twin- so isn't it nice to see him have HIS OWN STORY? All the way far away in USA.  
_

_Back on track... have you FORGOTTEN (still love writing that!) what went on before? Cause if so I might be able to help, George has got to talking with lovely Emily, who he believes is Hermione and he's going to help her remember who she really is by being himself, cause what else is there to do? So he now eats EVERY meal at her restaurant- she has no life so she works all the time. (Lucky he's now rich). Anyway...now we get to see more Gr/Em interaction which is fun. I love it._

_

* * *

_

"… reminds me of the time we turned the fifth-floor corridor into a swamp... and Filch, remember him? Well he was taking kids across in a boat! Except Angelina was there and well she saw Fred and I laughing- we really couldn't help it! So she stood up to shout at us- well Fred really cause it couldn't have been my fault," George smiled angelically, "and then she lost her balance and fell in!  
Was hilarious- she was so shocked at falling in that she bobbed up and down a few times- I _would_ have rescued her if I hadn't been doubled over laughing. Fred was actually lying in a heap on the floor by this stage cause he was laughing so hard! Can't believe Angelina actually married him after that!"

Both George and Emily laughed so much they nearly fell off the comfy couch they were sharing in their favourite corner of the café.

"So George… you've told me all about your family and their significant others. What about yourself?" Emily sheepishly asked after she had composed herself.

George blushed. "Um… me? Well I haven't really been looking for anyone, you know, with the big business expansion."

Emily's smile faltered.

"But that's cause it wouldn't have been fair to get into a relationship and then have to leave her and stay here all the time." George said quickly. He knew he should be concentrating on making Emily remember Hermione, but it was just so tempting to keep her as Emily, and all to himself.

"Do you like it here?"

"Yes, I think I do. It makes me feel like I can breathe or something. Don't get me wrong, I love home, and I love my family. It's just sometimes it's hard to simply be me and not feel like I'm getting in someone else's way."

"I'm sure they don't think you're in the way, George."

"Maybe. It's still tough being in such a large family, with a twin brother no less."

"Well you can feel free to always be yourself with me."

"You might regret saying that." George winked.

"What are you planning Mr Weasley?"

"Planning? I'm never planning."

"Uh huh. I may not remember a time when kids played pranks on each other, but I recognise that smile. Don't know where from though."

"Must be very confusing being you. Get lots of déjà vu?"

"Not usually. Normally life is just what I've become accustomed to with no affects from the past."

"Normally?"

"There's just something about you George." Emily said whilst focusing hard on him trying to pick out the thing her brain just couldn't grasp.

"I'm just so unforgettable!" He joked whilst striking a stunning pose.

Emily laughed and it was gone. That thread of thought that had almost connected her entire life fizzled out leaving tears rushing down her face as she tried to breathe through the great gulps of laughter.

George watched her as she laughed. He loved making her laugh. He loved her smile, her twinkling eyes. This was such a bad situation to be in. He was falling for his little brother's first crush, and she had no recollection of who she really was.

"Well, yes, you're certainly unique anyway."

George looked slightly abashed.

"In a good way of course."

George's charming Weasley smile was soon in place and Emily could see straight through his act.

"You were putting it on you big oaf!" She exclaimed as she tapped his arm.

"Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't." George said as he waggled his eyebrows at her.

Emily sighed. "You're always going to win aren't you?"

"Maybe sometime I'll let you win. But this time I win, so what's my prize?"

"You get the honour of walking me home!" She smiled.

"Wouldn't I have had that honour anyway?"

"Well if you don't want to accept your prize I'm sure I could find someone…"

"No, that won't be necessary. It truly would be an honour to walk you home Ms Greer. May I help you with your coat?"

Emily giggled as George held her coat up for her to put her arms into. She felt a jolt go down her spine as his hand brushed her shoulder.

Picking up her matching handbag George handed it to her with a small bow of his head.

"Suits you sir." Emily joked as she gently took her bag from his hand, ignoring the feeling inside that seemed to be her stomach melting as his fingers brushed hers.

George smiled as he followed her out of the café. He loved how she joked back.

"Would My Lady like to take an arm?" George asked in a posh accent as he held out his arm to her.

"Of course. Thank you kind sir." She said as she linked her arm through his.

It was a nice night to be outside and they strolled along under the stars that twinkled overhead.

Upon reaching her door they unlinked arms and faced each other.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast." Emily smiled.

"I guess you will." George grinned.

"Night George."

"Night Emily."

Emily reached up and gave him a hug and George pulled her in tightly and gently rubbed her back. She smiled contently as she relished in his embrace. She felt very happy and secure, and maybe even loved. She couldn't remember a time when she had felt loved. Her mind suddenly clicked and she got a very vivid picture in her mind of events that had taken place long ago...


	7. A memory

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. _

_  
A/N: Wow another chapter already? I'm good! I wrote it in like 15 minutes! I probably should wait to post this and keep it to myself for a while cause I haven't written the next chapter yet, but it seems to be flowing pretty well! Thanks reviewers- lots in the last day- 4 I think. That's quite impressive. One point though- I'm a dudette. Just for future reference._

_I doubt you have FORGOTTEN what went on before but I'll write anyway just to keep up with the program. Emily had her FIRST memory! YAY! But what was the memory? Read on and you can live it too! And then maybe you'll review with ideas?

* * *

_

"_Sweetie, are you okay?"_

_She felt herself curl up tighter as she protected her grazed knee. Her eyes were scrunched up tight as she rocked on the hard gravel, her skirt caught up under herself. _

"_Sweetheart. It's okay, Mummy's here. I've got you." _

_She felt a large, warm hand settle on her shoulder. As the soft, reassuring fingers curled around her back she felt her body relax and then contract in large sobs. Opening her eyes she saw a vision. An angel. She may not have been the most beautiful woman in the world, but the love radiating from her face as she looked down upon her made her feel like there was no where else in the world that she could ever feel this loved or happy._

"_It's okay. You're safe with me." _

_She was lifted up from the ground and felt strong arms encircle her and the woman in whose arms she lay. She opened her eyes and saw a man. He was strong and his face also shone out love. He looked at her like she was the only person in the world. He slowly rubbed her back, reassuring her of his presence as she closed her eyes and laid her head down onto a shoulder._

"_We're here baby. We'll always be here."_

"Emily, are you okay?" George exclaimed as Emily slipped from his arms and fell onto the ground.

"Emily?" George asked again as he got down onto his knees to look her in the face.

He took hold of her arms to stop her rocking motion and she opened her eyes. They were wide and full of tears. Her face was soaked already, but many more were ready to fall.

"I saw them George!"

"Saw who?" He asked, very confused.

"My parents!"

"Your PARENTS?"

"They were holding me. They were comforting me. He said he'd always be there for me." She sobbed.

"I'm sure he always wanted to me Emily."

She looked at him, her eyes full of doubt. George wiped the tears from her cheek and placed his hand on her shoulder. She was shaking.

"Come on. Let's get you inside. Maybe I can make you a cup of tea. It'll help with the shock."

He helped her to her feet and rummaged through her bag and found a key. After letting them both inside her flat he helped her to the sofa and went to the kitchen to put the kettle on.

When he returned to the living room Emily was staring widely at her fireplace.

"Here. This'll help."

"Thanks."

They sat in silence as Emily cradled her cup of tea, never taking her eyes of the fireplace.

"Are you okay now?" George asked when the silence became unbearable. He never knew how to act in situations like this.

"I don't know." She suddenly turned to face him. He was slightly startled by how pale she was.

"I've never remembered anything." She continued, "I thought it was all gone. I thought I'd never remember anything. And then when you hugged me I felt something I never have- that someone cared for me."

"You think my hug triggered it all?'

"Simply you George. No one has shown me as much kindness and attention as you have in the past eight years. I've never felt like anyone knew I existed, let alone cared. You hugged me- and in many ways it felt exactly the same way it did when I remember my dad hugging me."

Emily smiled. "I remember my dad hugging me."

She sighed and laid her head down on George's shoulder. He put the arm that was laid on the back of the sofa around her shoulders and gently stroked her hair.

He sat there for hours, running his fingers through her hair down onto her small shoulder. He only noticed that she had fallen asleep when she started to snore quietly. He gently took her tea from her and set it on the coffee table. Placing his arms under her knees and behind her lower back, he lifted her from the couch and carried her down the hallway.

The first door was open wide and showed a neatly presented bathroom. He carefully opened the door at the end of the hal and pushed it forward with his foot.

Laying her down on the bed he looked at her. Her face was even more beautiful in the moonlight. He forced himself to close the curtains so that they were now in darkness. He conjured blankets to cover her with and clumsily left the darkened room.

He lay on the now empty couch with more conjured blankets laying over himself. He smiled as he thought of Emily actually remembering things from the past- and all 'cause of him. He could really help her to remember all the things that she had lost- and maybe even find out what had happened to her that made her lose her memory.

He drifted off to sleep as his hand unconsciously ran through the tassels on the edge of his blanket.


	8. A fun day

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. _

_A/N: Wow another chapter already? Seriously, you guys are lucky. Oh I noticed in a review that someone actually reads my note! Exciting stuff. Anyway, I can't believe I'm on chapter 8 already! When'd I get to chapter 8! Ah well... I see to be coping quite well. The next chapter has already been started- Shock! If I have time tomorrow after I clean the house then I'll write more and update soon.  
_

_I doubt you have FORGOTTEN what went on before but I'll write anyway just to keep up with the program. Emily had her FIRST memory! YAY! Kinda felt sorry for her cause it must have been hard to relive it but not even know her parents names, but then she did have George to comfort her... oh it's cheesy but fluffy!

* * *

_

Emily woke up groggily. Her room was tinted pink as the sunlight shone through her red curtains. She pulled the blankets off and walked to her table. She sat down and looked in the mirror.

Her eyes were blood shot, her face still streaked with tears. Her hair was at all shapes and angles as it stuck out of her braid.

She groaned as she held her head in her hands. Today was going to be a tough day.

George was awakened when the bathroom door clicked closed. He stretched in his awkward position. Turning his feet that were dangling off the edge he sat upright and rubbed his face. It had been a very long night, but he could still remember happy dreams that had flooded his mind. He shook them off knowing how embarrassed he would be if Emily walked in while he was thinking about them.

But that wasn't going to happen any time soon he could tell as he heard the shower turn on. He decided that he had plenty of time now to remind Emily of breakfasts at the Burrow and set about making a feast she'd never forget.

After her shower Emily dressed in her work uniform and magically dried her hair. After braiding her hair she applied a glamour to make it sleek and shiny. She applied a little make-up in the hope she would look less pale.

When she stepped out of the bathroom she was greeted with the smell of breakfast. Upon entering the kitchen she found plates of bacon, sausages, pancakes, and toast. George was standing by the stove smiling at her.

"Wow. George there's enough food here to feed an army!"

George blushed.

"The only time I've ever made breakfast was at home at the Burrow. There are always lots of people- not quite an army but they sure can pack it away." George said as he looked at his fidgeting hands. He wondered why he felt so nervous and couldn't look up at her.

She placed an array of food onto a plate and carried it to the table where she found cutlery set out with a glass of orange juice, a full pot of freshly brewed tea and a beautiful arrangement of flowers as a centrepiece.

"Wow. George, you did all this?" She turned round and looked at him. He finally chanced a glance at her and blushed.

Emily smiled back at him. She was so overwhelmed by all he had done for her.

"It was nothing really- you know magic and all that."

"It's the thought that counts."

George simply smiled in return. He grabbed a plate of food and sat down at the table across from her.

"I'm glad you stayed here last night." Emily smiled.

"Just in case you needed someone nearby." George said with his mouth slightly full. "How are you feeling today?"

"A little tired. My head fells a bit weird too, but the food's helping. Thanks."

"Are you sure you should be going to work?"

"I always go to work."

George shook his head. Even as Emily she was still perfectly Hermione.

"Never felt like taking a day off for a fun day?" George innocently suggested.

"Tempting. But I really should go to work."

"When's the last time you took a day off?"

"Seven months, 5 days ago. And even then I was determined to go in but they sent me home sick. Said I was a health hazard."

George laughed. He stood up and grabbed her hand. He pulled her towards her bedroom and after leading her in he smiled mischievously at her.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she shook her head.

"YOU are going to get changed into something for a day of fun and wait here for me. I'll be back real soon." He grinned.

Before she could argue he was gone with a "pop".

Emily sighed as she walked to her wardrobe to search for a suitable outfit. She really should be going to work, but she couldn't remember ever having a day of fun instead. And how could she say no to that face? She shook her head at the memory of his big blue eyes glinting with mischief. He really was going to be a bad influence on her.

George meanwhile apparated back to the hotel. He quickly showered and changed into jeans and a t-shirt. He then conjured a picnic basket and went down to the restaurant to buy some food to put in it.

When George appeared again in Emily's living room he sat down on the couch and waited for her to finish getting ready. When he turned to look at her as she walked out of her room he was blown away. She was dressed in a lemon skirt with a white shirt. Simple but stunning.

She giggled at George's reaction.

"You don't think I'm too dressed up do you?"

"Nope. You're perfect. I mean…err you'll do just fine."

"So where are we going?"

"Somewhere I think you'll love."


	9. A kiss

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. _

_A/N: So I didn't have time before I cleaned the house to write- and then I had a little house party cause my parents were away so I had to clean the house again - and register for university. Lots of fun! Don't think I like being home alone. It's very creepy. Anyway, I've written another chapter and surprisingly the next chapter is planned out. Hopefully it'll be posted soon cause I'll be starting uni soon and therefore might have a life again.   
_

_FORGOTTEN update...Emily is over worked, well she is Hermione somewhere deep inside. George being so much fun decides to take her out for the day. Does he have an alterior motive?

* * *

_

George once again took her hand and they apparated. They arrived beside a wide lake surrounded by trees. The sun shone down and its reflection twinkled off the water as it lapped against the bank.

"George it's beautiful. Where are we?"

"Oh, just a little forest park about 10 miles from the town. You've never been here before?"

"I never even knew it existed." She said awe struck as she gazed around the beautiful scenery.

"There was a picture of it in the hotel." George said nonchalantly as he laid down the blanket and set pulled out plates, cups, food and a bottle of sparkling water.

After taking in a deep breath of the sweet air she turned round to watch George set out the picnic.

"Are we always going to have this much food?" She joked.

Again George blushed. "I wasn't sure what you liked."

"So you got some of everything?"

He nodded. Emily couldn't help but laugh. He really was too cute. She sat down beside him and helped herself to a strawberry.

He smiled at her as he offered her a drink. She kindly accepted it and prayed that her face hadn't heated up when their fingers brushed as he handed it to her.

They both started to eat the food, joking and chatting casually as they had been accustomed to.

"I think I'm going to explode." She moaned after eating three sandwiches, chocolate covered strawberries, a muffin and a handful of sweets-which were not tampered with by George, though he was tempted.

"I don't think I would have ever imagined you eating as much."

"Well you did drag me away from my breakfast! You're imagining me eating?" She grinned.

"Um…err did I say that? No. You see… that's not what I meant…" George stumbled over his words as his face grew in colour.

Emily couldn't help but laugh, as the tips of his ears grew red. He was way too easy to tease.

George looked at her laughing again. Sure she was cute, but she knew just how to get him. He had to get even somehow. Having little weapons handy, he pulled a handful of grass up and threw it at her.

"George! You got grass in my hair!"

George gulped as he saw the terror on her face. Maybe that wasn't the brightest idea. However, Emily really was a good actress. While one hand pulled grass through the lose strands of her hair, the other pulled her own ammunition from the ground. With his full attention fixed on her hair she casually lifted her hand and sprinkled the pile over his head.

The rest of the afternoon was spent chasing each other through the many trees whilst they both laughed breathlessly.

After returning to Emily's flat they both collapsed on the couch.

"I'm quite tired out now." George yawned.

"Yeah me too." Emily nodded as she caught his yawn.

"Guess I should go back to the hotel." George said as he stood up from the couch. Emily quickly stood up beside him.

"I guess you should." She said shyly.

"I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast?"

"Yeah! Thanks for today. It really was the most fun I've ever had. At least that I can remember." She said as she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. Another memory flooded into her mind as she saw herself in the Great Hall of Hogwarts and she'd just kissed Harry Potter.

"I kissed Harry Potter?" She exclaimed.

George's hand had moved by reflex up to his cheek. He was standing in a slight daze.

"You did?" He asked quizzically.

"Yes! I remember standing in a really big room that had tables and food and there were candles floating. Harry Potter, **the** Harry Potter, was standing in front of me in what I can only imagine was his school uniform, though it was not very neat, and I kissed him just like I kissed you."

George couldn't help but feel angry at the thought of her kissing Harry, but shook it off reminding himself that he was not his jealous little brother. It happened years ago and Harry was in a relationship with his little sister and if he hurt her then… _breathe George, breathe._

"Could that really have happened George? Could I have kissed THE Harry Potter?"

"Well Hermione was best friends with him. If you really are Hermione then I wouldn't be surprised."

Emily stood in shock. This was the first time she had ever thought she really might be Hermione Jane Granger. She might be able to find out about her true self and remember her past.


	10. Come with me

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. _

_A/N: Another quick update. Really thought this was going to be a short chapter, in fact it's the longest yet! It also makes me cry- ok so I might already be a little bit emotional. I watched a chick-flick last night and it made me cry! The next chapter should hopefully be funny though. I'm looking forward to humour-that I haven't written yet. Uh oh.  
_

_FORGOTTEN update...Emily remembered kissing THE Harry Potter and poor George was getting jealous. They had a lovely day having a picnic by the lake. Will Emily find out about her true self and remember her past?_

* * *

George left Emily's a few hours later. He really wasn't sure what was going on. He had always known that there was a huge possibility that Emily was in fact Hermione, but he had been getting used to the idea that she wouldn't remember. He quite liked his life at the moment, but was it really life? Wasn't it more of a holiday?

When he entered the hotel he checked to see if he had any owls and finally received one from Fred.

"Only took him a week." George grumbled as he opened the door to his room.

_George,_

_Cool that the old man wants to join up with us. Think you should owl him and say, "YES!" _

_We'll figure out the technicalities of it later. _

_So what have you been up to? Lazing about in the sun I expect. Well you can get your self back home as soon as possible! I need to take a few days off work to look after Angelina. You'll be able to come back and look after the shop, right? _

_Mum says you should come over for lunch tomorrow. She wants to make sure you've been eating enough. Tried to tell her that there's no problem getting food in America (a different dinner date every night, eh?)- But you know what's she's like. Even going to Hogwarts meant we were going to starve!_

_See you soon!_

_Fred._

George couldn't help but be annoyed at his brother. It felt like he was rubbing it all in his face or something- and assuming that he would be the one to give everything up and move to America. However, he assumed that he couldn't stay here forever living a dream, and perhaps that was where his anger was really coming from. He didn't want to go back to reality, and he certainly didn't want to give up on Emily. He quickly wrote a letter to Mr Prince informing him of their decision and his return home the next day.

George apparated straight back to Emily's flat. After knocking on the door he bounced nervously on his feet. Emily opened the door a few moments later looking slightly dreamy and confused.

Her eyes opened widely when she realised who it was and she unconsciously smoothed down her hair and pyjamas.

"George! What are you doing back here?"

"Did I wake you?" He asked, his voice full of concern.

"Um… no. I was just lying down." Emily blushed. She wasn't exactly lying to him, but she had also been thinking about the man who was standing right in front of her now as she stared at her ceiling.

"Can I come in?"

"Sorry. Yes of course you can."

They walked in towards the living room and George took a seat on the couch.

"Can I get you anything to drink?"

"No thanks." George ran his hands through his hair as he stared at his feet.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked as she sat down beside him, legs crossed with a cushion sitting in her lap.

"I'm fine. I got a letter from my brother though. He wants me to come home. Tomorrow."

"Oh."

"I knew I'd be leaving this week but I didn't think it would be as soon."

"But you'll be back right? I mean you'll have that big merger going through. You'll be coming to be in charge of that, right?"

"I don't know. Fred wants me to look after the shop at home for a while. His wife is still suffering from morning sickness, and I get the feeling that this is the easy stage of her pregnancy. I think I'll be very busy in the next coming months."

George looked up at her. She was staring at him, her face unreadable.

"Well I guess you'll come back some time. Maybe you could come back to visit me." She said as she got up and stepped back from where they had been sitting.

"Emily…"

"George, I understand, you'll be busy and stuff. It was nice having you around for a few weeks- added a bit of spice to life…"

"I don't want to go." He said as he got up from the couch and walked towards her. "I don't want to leave you. We were just getting to know each other- and you were starting to remember. I don't want you to forget me again."

"I won't forget you George…"

"But I might lose you again."

"I'll be right here. I have no where else to go."

"You do. You can come with me. Come to the Burrow."

"I couldn't possibly."

"Why not?"

"Because I'd be imposing, George."

"You would not be imposing. My mum loves guests. You'd be pampered like a queen. Or you could come stay in my flat." George blushed.

"It's a lovely thought but I'm better off here."

"Here where you have no friends, no life. You'll go back to working seven months straight, and for what? Saving money for a rainy day?"

"And rent, and food…" Emily began to protest.

"Come with me. Free rent- and you already know I can't cook for two people, never mind just one. There'd always be plenty of food. What's keeping you here?"

"Fear." She whispered as she crumbled into an armchair.

"Fear of what?" George asked as he got down on his knees in front of her.

He was staring into her face. He looked at her eyes welling up and caught all the tears that were beginning to fall. He pulled her forward and down onto the floor in front of her. She collapsed into his arms and sobbed. George held her and gently rubbed her back.

When she'd finally calmed down he repeated his question.

"I've can't ever remember having family or friends. I don't know if I can be a friend." She said as her eyes began to well up again.

George put his strong arms around her, whispering into her ear, "You're my friend. You always will be. I'm not going to lose you again."

"I don't want to lose you either."

"Then come with me." He said as he held her back slightly so he could look in her eyes.

His blue eyes were shimmering though he had not shed any tears. He really did care about her. Her mind flicked back to her first memory- her parent's eyes had showed so much love, just as George's did now. She knew he would always be there for her, just as her father had promised to be.

She simply nodded and he wrapped his arms around her again.


	11. The Burrow

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. _

_A/N:Finally at the Burrow! Yay! Oh before I forget (again) thanks to my reviewers! Love you all. This chapter is for you!  
_

_FORGOTTEN update...Emily said yes to go the burrow- cause she knows that George won't leave her. So let's see our hero looking after his damsel...

* * *

_

George left Emily to try and get some rest. He went back to his hotel and immediately sent an owl to his mother.

_Mum,_

_I know you're used to getting somewhat odd owls from me but I think this one will come top. I want you to try and remain calm though. _

_Ok, so you know I've been in America for a week now. Yes, I've been eating fine and looking after myself. In fact I found a lovely restaurant to spend time in. _

_The thing is that I met a girl. I'm going to bring her home tomorrow. And no, we aren't getting married! Her name's Emily, but you might recognise her as someone else. She bears a strong resemblance to Hermione. I think that's cause they are the same person, but Emily's only just starting to get her memory back. I'm worried about bringing her to the Burrow. I was wondering if you could tell everyone else at breakfast tomorrow so that they don't freak when they see her. _

_Also, her name is EMILY. No matter how much so looks or acts like Hermione, in her head she is Emily. _

_I'll see you for lunch tomorrow._

_Love, _

_George._

George went up to his room and got ready for bed, even though he knew he wouldn't get any sleep.

"Are you ready?" George asked the next day when he went to pick Emily up.

"I guess." She smiled weakly.

"Let's go then."

George gave Emily's hand a reassuring squeeze when they arrived outside the Burrow. Before he had even knocked the door Mrs Weasley had him engulfed in a large bone-crushing hug.

"Oh my little Georgie. I'm so glad you're home. Let's have a look at you then." She said as she pulled back and looked him over. "I don't care what you say. You've definitely not been eating enough. Lucky I made your favourite!"

George thought he was going to die of embarrassment from the moment his mother opened the door. Didn't she know that Emily had no idea what she was like?

"And you must be Emily." She said as she gave her a hug.

"Mum! I don't think she can breathe!" George said moments later when Mrs Weasley still hadn't let go.

"Oh, sorry about that. I'm just so pleased to have you here. And look at you. I think American food must be lacking in something. Come inside and I'll make you up a bowl of stew."

Emily looked at George and once again he took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. He hoped she'd forgive him for bringing her to the mad house.

"Emily you can sit down here." Mrs Weasley said as she directed her to Fred's seat. George sat down beside her in his seat and looked around the table.

Fred was sitting in Ron's seat and was grinning at his brother. George took this to mean "Way to go George! She's hot!"

Harry and Ginny were sitting on one side of Fred, while Mr Weasley was on the other side.

Emily was staring across the table from her, her mouth slightly open.

"Hi Emily, nice to meet you. I'm Ginny. And this is Harry, but I'm sure you already knew that."

Harry blushed, and Emily kept gaping.

"Emily you okay?" George asked as he followed her line of vision, which fell on Harry.

"'Harry Potter. The Harry Potter." Emily droned, not taking her eyes of him.

"Emily. Come on Emily, look at me." George said.

"Oh sorry George. I don't know what came over me. I mean it's just Harry Potter, the chosen one, the saviour of the entire world."

Harry blushed again.

"I didn't do it all by myself." Harry protested.

"Where's Ron?" George asked to change the subject.

"He hasn't come down yet today. Not that I haven't called him hundreds of times already this morning. Fred! Did you check in on him like I asked?" Molly said, her voice growing in volume and irritation.

Fred jumped when his mum shouted his name and tried not to look guilty; even though he had done nothing wrong- well nothing that his mother was accusing him of anyway.

"Yeah mum, I told him to get down here. He was still asleep when I went in first though. Thought he'd have been woken up by the smell of food."

"Or the thought of food…" George added.

"Maybe he's dreaming of food." Ginny said through giggles.

"Where's the food?" Ron mumbled as he slumped into the kitchen.

Everyone started laughing, which just confused Ron more. He was about to collapse into a chair and rest his head on the table when he noticed Emily.

"Hermione!" He exclaimed. He started to move towards her when George stood up to block him.

"Move out of the way George. I've gotta get to Mione. Let me past George."

"Ron, she's not Hermione."

"Yeah she is."

"No Ron, she's not. Her name's Emily." George said as he held his big, little brother back.

"Oh honestly, my name is Emily Greer. I'm not this Hermione girl, well at least I don't remember being her."

Ron stopped pushing. _Sounds like Hermione, looks like Hermione… not Hermione?_ Ron's brain shut down. It just didn't make sense. He stood dumbly for a few moments before turning around and leaving the room while muttering to himself about jokes not being funny.

"Guess you don't remember Ron's temper then." George joked when he saw Emily's face.

"So Emily, do you remember what it's like to be a muggle?" Mr Weasley asked when the silence got to much for him.

"Arthur! You leave the poor girl alone and don't ask her questions like that." Mrs Weasley interrupted. "Eat up, plenty of food. Don't want it to go to waste now do we?"

Emily looked at George once more with big wide eyes. He really wanted to rescue her.

"Um, mum. Sorry to have to leave so soon. I know you went to lots of bother to make this food- but we're both kind of tired- different time zones and that. I think Emily would be better coming to the flat with me. Less confusion and stuff- and with Ron being the way he is…"

"Don't worry dear. I can see the poor girl is dead on her feet. You take her home and put her straight to bed. I'll just get you some food to take with you."


	12. Tumbling

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. _

_A/N: Back again. Apparently my chapters aren't long enough. This one's 1465 words. Longest yet.   
_

_FORGOTTEN update...Emily said yes to go the burrow-Mrs Weasley wanted to feed them, Mr Weasley wanted to know if Emily remembered being a muggle, Fred though George was lucky (lucky for him his wife wasn't there!), Harry was very embarrassed (so will Emily be later!), Ginny was cheeky and poor Ron was just mighty confused. (I think quite a lot happened there...what do you guys want from me?)

* * *

_

When George and Emily arrived back at his flat they collapsed on the couch.

"Well that was…interesting." Emily said.

George stifled a laugh.

"What's so funny?" She asked as she sat up and peered into his face as he slouched down in his seat.

"Oh nothing." George said whilst trying to keep a straight face.

"I don't believe you Mr. Weasley… now tell me what's so funny."

"Or you'll do what?" George said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Hmm…what could I do to you?" She asked innocently. Before George could even blink she took out her wand and George was wriggling with laughter. When he looked like he couldn't possibly breathe anymore she reversed the spell and looked down at his crumpled form on the ground.

"You're no fun." He grumbled.

"And why do you say that?"

"Cause you don't do things the muggle way." He said as he pushed her down on the couch and started to tickle her.

"George… stop… George! Please. STOP!" She gasped through her laughter.

"Okay, I'll stop. For now." He grinned.

Once again they sat on the couch, side by side, and Emily struggled to get her breathing and heart rate back to normal. Her breathing finally settled, but her heart was still racing. She had a funny feeling it had nothing to do with the excitement of being tickled.

"So what was so funny?" She said whilst trying to keep her voice steady.

"Your face."

"At any particular time, or just generally?"

"Certainly not generally." He said as he turned to look at her. After staring for much longer than he had intended, he said, "You know, when you saw THE Harry Potter." He forced a smile.

Emily blushed. "I can't believe I acted like that. Ok, so he's the most famous person I've ever met, but he's just Harry right?"

"Yeah. He's just Harry." George said gruffly as he tried to fight down the jealous feelings he had when he thought about what she thought of Harry. She may say that's he's ONLY Harry but it was plain to see that she thought he was perfect- and she looked at him in a similar fashion to how the Weasley men had looked at Fleur before she had become a Weasley herself-now it would just be gross..

After moments of silence Emily asked if she could have a tour. George brightened at the thought.

"Ok well this is the living room."

"Very nice." Emily smiled as she looked around the room. It was very basic with a cream sofa and coffee table, a few bookshelves and some Quidditch pictures on the beige walls.

"On to the kitchen!" George said dramatically as he took her hand and pulled her up from her seat.

George led her round to the small but neat kitchen. It was black and white with silver finishes and looked quite smart, and although bold, slightly more subdued than she would have imagined for George. The bathroom was equally subdued with a white suite and pale blue walls.

Finally George led her into the bedroom, which was decorated tastefully, but bolder than the rest of the rooms. One wall was painted a deep red whilst the rest were a calming cream. Resting against the red wall was the headboard of a king size mahogany four-poster bed with matching side tables.

"It really is a lovely home." Emily said as they stood in the doorway of the bedroom.

"Thanks." George blushed. "I really didn't change much to it. You know since Fred moved out. Okay, well I did paint the living room because the lime green was giving me a headache- and the bathroom cause I'm not as big of a Canons fan as my brothers."

Emily giggled.

"I also figured it would save time repainting later, if I decided to rent the flat out, by painting in more neutral colours."

"So are you tired?" George enquired.

"Not really. Feeling a bit odd after travelling though."

"Maybe you should lie down then." George said as he directed her to the bed.

"What are you going to do?"

"Oh, I'll just go crash on the couch for a while."

Emily giggled. "You really did spend too much time in America. But really, I couldn't take your bed from you. I'll go "crash on the couch" and you lie down here."

"You really think I'm going to do that?"

"Well… probably not, but I am shorter. It would make more sense for me to be on the couch."

"And I'm a wizard- I'll just make the couch bigger."

"I guess. But we're only lying down. You could stay here." Emily blushed.

"Ok if that's what you want, but any sign of you falling asleep and rolling over on top of me-or drooling on me- and I'm going to the couch." George joked with a wink.

"I will not be not rolling on top of you- and certainly not drooling." Emily protested.

George smiled as he thought about how much she sounded like Hermione.

They both lay down on the bed, hugging the edges.

"This is kind of ridiculous you know." Emily said.

"Yeah I know." George laughed nervously.

"We're… err well just friends and we're just lying down on the same bed."

"Yeah." George said and then he turned his head to look at her and they both laughed. They shuffled closer and George turned to face her, his head propped up on his elbow.

"So what do you think?" He asked moments later.

"About what?"

"About my crazy family… about my flat… about staying here with me…"

"Oh." Emily said whilst staring at the ceiling. "Your family aren't crazy. I think they are pretty much as I would have imagined them. Your flat's nice. Very neat, clean and welcoming." She turned to look at him. "And as for staying here with you… I think I'm going to enjoy myself." She grinned.

"Well of course you are! I'm such a fun guy, how could you not enjoy yourself?"

Emily laughed again and George looked down at her. Again he noticed her beauty, and also how vulnerable she was right now. He was the one that had control over her happiness. It was so tempting to push their friendship, but he had to break his gaze and he turned over on his back, with his arms behind his head.

"Yeah, we're going to have fun." He sighed.

A few hours later George woke up and forced himself to open his eyes. The daylight was growing dim. Looking down he saw Emily asleep, her head on his chest and her right arm draped over him. His right arm was wrapped around her waist. As his stomach began to flutter he wondered how he had gotten into this situation.

He vaguely remembered having a really good dream, which most likely featured Emily as most of his dreams did lately. He doubted he could have dreamt up something much better than this.

Emily stirred in her sleep. She snuggled up closer to the body she was leaning on. As she began to drift into consciousness she started to ponder who it was she was sleeping on. The memory of travelling and completely embarrassing herself at the Burrow flooded into her mind and she realised whom it was she was lying on.

She attempted to quickly push herself up using her only free arm as her left hand was tucked in alongside George's body. Her right hand slipped on the soft fabric and she slumped back down onto his chest, winding him in the process. After a second attempt she pushed herself off him and tumbled off the bed.

When George had somewhat recovered he rolled over to her side of the bed and peered over the edge.

"You okay?" He grinned.

"Somewhat embarrassed." She said as rubbed her chin as it had collided with George's ribcage. Standing up she rubbed her lower back and held her head.

"I'm so sorry George. I didn't mean to well… get myself into such a position. I honestly don't know how it could have happened…"

"It's okay. Don't worry about it- we were asleep." _And I wasn't complaining._

"You sure you're okay?" 

"Just feel slightly odd from sleeping in the day… or whatever time it was."

George tilted her chin up. "You're going to have a bruise there." He said as he ran his finger gently down her jawbone to her chin. She shivered under his touch.

"Maybe we should go try to eat something- or have a cup of tea." George said quickly as he got off the bed and walked,nearly ran, past Emily towards the door. He turned round to see her standing staring at him.

"Coming?" He asked.

_He really is an odd man._


	13. Dare the third time

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. _

_A/N: Hey everyone... so here's a little update that my lovely beta looked over- so hopefully it'll be perfect (erm right) anyway..I've just started uni and it's a nightmare. Anyone understand chemistry or applicable maths? I certainly don't. I'm not really in the mood to write as a result of my distress but I never give up (lucky, huh?) so I will be back, do not fear. Thanks for the constant encouragement!  
_

_FORGOTTEN update...Emily went to stay at George's and they were both a little jetlagged so they went and lay down in George's room intending NOT to fall asleep and therefore avoid the position they ended up in. Emily woke up, winded George and fell off the bed in a mere 10seconds. There was an awkward.. moment.. and then more tea, of course. It is Britain after all.

* * *

_

Emily followed George into the kitchen. After asking her beverage preference he conjured two mugs of tea and guided her into the living room.

They sat down on the cream couch in the beige living room, yet it seemed curiously personable to Emily. Warm and friendly, rather than bland and neutral. She suspected, however, that this had more to do with the company she was in than the interior decoration.. George placed his feet on the coffee table and slouched down in his seat. Emily curled her feet up beside her and rested her head on the back of the couch.

"You feeling any less odd?" George enquired.

"A little, but now I have a few bruises to contend with."

"Me too."

"I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to fall on you like that…" Emily cringed.

"It's fine. It's not as though you decided to get into that position."

"No. Of course not."

After moments of silence Emily's stomach began to rumble. She blushed and turned away from George, praying it wouldn't start again.

"Are you hungry?" He grinned.

"Maybe a little."

"I'm starving!" George exclaimed.

"Of course you are." She giggled.

"Growing boy." He said as he stood up.

_Already all grown up I think. Well at least physically, _Emily mused.

George, being the master chef he was, reheated the food and brought it to the table that had suddenly appeared in his living room. He pulled out Emily's chair for her and once she was seated walked round the table to his own chair.

"Now you make sure to eat up all your food _Georgie_. I do believe you are looking thinner." Emily joked.

George just shook his head. He was going to retort with "Yes, mother." But someone it just felt wrong. _Yes, very wrong._

"You are lucky you know." Emily said as she reached for the pitcher of pumpkin juice.

"Why's that?" George asked, remembering to swallow first.

"Well you're family seem so nice. Lots of fun - and you're all so close."

"Well… sometimes I guess. We all have our moments though. Not a day goes by without someone storming off to their room. Mostly little Ronniekins though."

"Well that comes from your _fiery _tempers."

"I'd like to be more like dad."

"You get your tempers from Molly?"

"OH yes. She's nutters that one. I remember the time we turned the kitchen purple."

"You turned the kitchen purple?"

"It wasn't on purpose. We were just testing on our latest inventions and it went… err wrong I guess."

"So what did you get as punishment?"

"Had to clean the entire kitchen with a toothbrush. Pointless really cause mum just cleaned it again soon as we left."

"And how long ago was this?"

"Hmm… two years ago."

Emily giggled. "Do you think you'll ever stop getting under your mum's feet?"

"I think she's hoping I'll find a wife so I can get under her feet. Not that it matters really cause I don't get up to much mischief without Fred around. He's too busy being married and what with the new Weasley coming soon Mum won't care what ruckus is made. She's too concerned about baby booties and the like."

"And you'll get to be an uncle… again. Think it'll be weirder it being Fred's kid?"

"Yeah." George sighed. "He's my best friend. And I guess that means I'm next in line."

"Maybe."

George blushed and both he and Emily became very engrossed in their food.

After they were done George cleared the table away, quite literally, and once again they sat down on the couch.

"We should play a game." George suggested with a lopsided grin.

"What kind of game?"

"I dunno. Exploding snap? Wizards chess? Truth or dare?"

"No… never, ever play truth or dare!" Emily said, her eyes wide.

"You're no fun." George pouted.

"Well apart from it being the most annoying game in the world, I only have memories of the past 8 years. I pretty much always have to say dare after the third time."

"That could be fun." George winked.

"George Weasley!"

"Ok, ok. Not truth or dare."

"How about we just talk? Ask questions? You know… a get to know you game."

"Ok. Err… what's your favourite midnight snack?"

"You're always thinking about food!"

"Well maybe I am, but you still have to answer the question."

"Umm… I think milk and cookies."

"Boring!"

"Ok then, what's yours?"

"Scoops of sweet, soft vanilla ice cream, covered in a rich melted chocolate, with caramel sauce and crushed walnuts… all sprinkled with rainbow sugar sprinkles." George drooled.

"Yum. I want one of those."

"Later. Best kept until midnight." George smiled. "Okay… next question. If you could change your name what would you change it to?"

"You know I think Hermione is growing on me. It's quite original really. I think I'd like that. What about you?"

"Gred or Forge. Like them both."

"Fred and Gred. Could get kind of confusing."

"Maybe- but he did get the better name. It rhymes with bread! And dread, oh and head! Lots more too. George rhymes with forge."

"And gorge." Emily suggested.

George blushed.

"Seems quite fitting. I take it back. I like my name just as it is… hmm gorge George…gorgeous George…" He repeated.

"Yeah… so, _gorge _George, what would you say is your best feature?"

"Oh I'd have to say my Weasley hair- or perhaps my muscles." George flexed.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"Oh yes _definitely_ the muscles." Emily joked as she swatted his arm. She fought back a blush as he casually draped his arm over the back of the couch, his hand falling on her shoulder.

"So what do you your best feature is?"

"Umm… oh I don't know. Probably my intelligence."

"That's not a proper answer. It has to be something more like your button nose or your chocolate eyes or your high cheek bones, or your…" George blushed. "I mean well. You do have a lot of good qualities."

"Thanks."

George quickly recovered and asked another question. "What's your favourite flower?"

"Aw, that's a sweet question. I think it has to be daisies. They're just so pretty and simple."

"I'd have thought you would say roses or something." George quipped.

"Don't get me wrong, all flowers are lovely. I wouldn't be unhappy at receiving roses- I just wonder why one flower costs so much more than another. They all die after a few weeks anyway.

"Well seeing as you obviously don't have a favourite flower- what is the first thing you notice about the opposite sex?" Emily risked whilst George was still contemplating the reason of charging for flowers.

"Umm… a friendly smile." George said quickly.

"Yeah, I like smiles too. And laughing." They both laughed awkwardly.

Time rolled on as they got to know each other better and soon it was one in the morning. Emily yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Are you tired?"

"Maybe a little. I think I'm more confused! Doesn't matter though. You owe me some ice cream I think."

"Oh yeah. My Midnight Masterpiece. I'll just go make two up." George said as he dashed off to the kitchen.

Emily sighed into the couch. She conjured a blanket and snuggled up in a ball. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of spending lots more evenings just like this.

George walked into the living room with a bowl in each hand. He looked down on Emily and saw her blissful smile as she snuggled into her blanket. Her eyes fluttered open and her smile grew more, her eyes focused on George's face rather than the treats he had prepared. He smiled back and walked towards her. He handed her a bowl and then sat back down beside her. She draped the blanket over them both and took a large bite of dessert.

"Yummm…" She sighed. "You're definitely going to be able to hold up the treat side of "Trick or treat"."

"I'll have to show you some tricks too." George winked.

They both continued eating, neither speaking so as not to detract attention from the food. When they had finished Emily sighed again and George stretched, laying his arm once again across the back of the sofa. Soon Emily began to doze and her head nodded forwards and back. George lightly nudged the side of her head and it gently fell onto his shoulder. He smiled as she snuggled into him. He soon too fell asleep, a huge smile on his face.


	14. You have me stupefied

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. _

_A/N: Hey everyone... I feel bad for not writing for a while so I've written a little update. It's not that long, but it's something. Hope you aren't annoyed at me. Could be worse. The author's note could be all you get! I've had a nightmare week with guy trouble. You can't imagine how hard it is to write a romance when your heart is broken. But I do love George and Emily so I keep on keeping on- nice little distraction. If it was a Hr/R story I'd run! No Beta-ing this time -she's great but the feeling of neglect overcome me and I just had to update! Sorry for the mistakes, length, content...next chapter there'll be a trip to the Burrow and possibly another memory. Oh, and for those who actually want to know I do intend to make Hermione, Hermione. I don't think it would be fair for me to advertise a Ge/Hr fic and then write a Ge/Oc fic. Even though Emily is Hermione in so many ways, she's just not Hermione.  
_

_FORGOTTEN update...Questions, questions, questions... and then they fell asleep (again!) So now we are back in the scene of the living room with the lovely couple asleep on the couch...

* * *

_

"We really must stop meeting like this." George said as he cradled his nose in his hands.

"I'm so sorry George. I didn't mean to hit you. I just got a bit, well, freaked out when I didn't know where I was." Emily whimpered as she pulled at George's hands so she could see the damage.

"It's ok. I know it wasn't your fault. An accident just. I'll be fine in a second."

"I can't believe we slept all night like that." Emily said as she followed George to the kitchen.

"Yeah I know. It was surprisingly comfortable." George said after he drank a healing potion.

"Yeah."

"Well by the looks of things we'll have to make another appearance at the Burrow today." George said as erratic owl flew through the window.

"Great."

"Don't worry. I won't leave you." George promised. He walked over to her and hugged her. Sighing into his arms, Emily smiled. His strong arms curled around her petite shoulders as her head fell onto his chest. Moments later they reluctantly pulled apart, though neither moved away.

"What was that for?" Emily smiled.

"Just thought you might need one." George said with his famous lopsided grin. He tilted her chin up with his finger. "Ooh, I was right about that bruise. Does it hurt?" He asked as he gently ran his finger over it.

"Not… not really." Emily choked.

His hand lingered, cupping her chin, his eyes fully focused on hers. His heart was beating a mile a minute and his stomach felt like it had melted completely. _What am I doing?_ He wondered and yet he couldn't tear himself away.

The erratic owl flew up towards the light and swooped down, landing on Emily's head.

"AH! Get it off! Get it off!" She screamed.

"I'm trying!" George yelled back as he tried to catch the owl in his hands. It bobbed up and down as it's claws weaved their way deeper in amongst her thick curls, it's wings flapping frantically as it tried to escape. Emily was easily as frantic as she waved her arms at George trying to direct him.

"Just grab him George! Get him off!"

"I'm trying to, but he's all tangled up in your hair. If you'd both stay still!"

"Petrificus Totalus." George said and he directed his wand towards the hysterical owl. It immediately froze and he gently untied Emily's hair before carefully untangling the bird from it.

"Thanks George." Emily quietly said as she ran her hand over her hair. It sat in a large matted bunch atop her head. "I think I'll go get ready now."

"Ok... I'll erm... make breakfast... while you're gone then?" George said as he held back his laughter. Emily smiled lightly at him, ignoring his reddening face as she hid her own blush from him. She quickly walked towards the bedroom to pick out clothes before heading into the bathroom, controlling herself enough to close the door gently before falling into a heap on the floor, her head in her hands.

George read the letter, which as he predicted was an invite to the Burrow for another lunch.

"Oh goody." George said as he looked in the fridge for some eggs. After setting them to frying he turned on the radio and began to dance along to the beat.

Emily quickly gave up on attempting to get a brush through her hair and got into the shower. As the warm water rushed over her she let herself forget her recent ordeal and go back to feeling comfortable and happy in her surroundings… and with a certain gentleman. As she was washing the strawberry scented shampoo from her hair she began to hear a loud crooning voice from outside. She chuckled to herself as she thought of George singing into a whisk.

She magically dried herself and quickly dressed and braided her hair in the hope she could sneak outside and catch the end of the show.

"You have me stupefied by the look in your eyes. You read my mind, I can't disguise; you have me hypnotised." George sang at the top of his lungs into a spatula.

Emily giggled to herself as she watched him. When the song ended she clapped excitedly while bouncing on her feet. George turned sharply, his face contorted in confusion and embarrassment. He recovered quickly and was soon posing dramatically and bowing to his adoring fan. Thinking on his feet he plucked a rose from the vase he was about to place on the kitchen table and walked over and handed it to her.

"Thanks." She blushed.

"Mum asked us to be at the Burrow for lunch." He said as carried the flowers to the table.

"Ok." Emily said as she bit her bottom lip.

"It'll be ok you know. Mum said it'll just be us and her and Gin."

"Ok." Emily said as she relaxed slightly. She knew it would be less intimidating without Harry and Ron there.

"You mightn't want to eat too much." George said as Emily began to pile food onto her plate.

Emily smiled and with a quick wink said, "Yes Georgie."


	15. Some day

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. _

_A/N: Hey everyone... I really did feel bad for not writing so I updated again. It's also cause I had a little time this weekend and I know this week is going to be busy cause I'm going to be doing birthday things. It'll all be spread out throughout the week! YAY! So as I promised there's a memory (in italics) and some general Burrow fun with Molly. AND it's a whole 10pages long in Word. Scary.  
_

_FORGOTTEN update...Just some fun with more bruises, an erratic owl and George singing...hehehe...I love this job. If only I got paid. _

_Thanks to my reviewers.._

CareBearErin:_I hope you like the Burrow chapter- although Ron does not feature sadly._ amrawo: _Was this quick enough for you?_ Jillie Rose:_I do hope you like this chapter, even though you haven't looked it over. I value your opinion!_

_

* * *

_"Oh Emily, it's so good to see you again." Molly said as she smothered the younger girl in a hug.

"Mum, you only just saw her!" George protested.

"Well it's still nice when people come to visit George." Mrs Weasley scolded. "I do hope my son is looking after you well." She said to Emily as she gave George a knowing look.

"Yes, very well Mrs Weasley." Emily replied timidly.

"Such a good boy my Georgie is." Mrs Weasley said as reached up and pinched his cheek. She would have fixed his hair too had he not been so much taller than her. George cringed as his mother walked away.

"Well, I think it's time we all had something to eat. I do hope you like vegetable soup."

"Yes, I do Mrs Weasley. It's nice to have on days like this." Emily smiled.

"Yes it is. I can't believe the weather we're having these days. One day without a flood in my kitchen would be nice. Though I expect it would be full of muddy footprints instead if the weather was good from all my boys playing out in the sunshine."

"And me too!" Ginny corrected her mother as walked into the kitchen.

"Yes Ginny dear, you too." Molly said as she shook her head at the boyish nature of her only daughter.

"Hello Emily, George." Ginny nodded to them in turn as she sat down across from them at the table.

"Hello baby sister. How's life treating you?"

"Pretty good. Can't complain really. How you handling having your bachelor pad being invaded?" Ginny joked.

"Hardly invaded. Emily is such a good houseguest. Though I do have a few more bruises than before."

"Huh?" Ginny asked. George replied with a look that said "I'll tell you later."

Emily felt much more at ease without the presence of the other Weasley men. She could form complete sentences without Harry around, and things were much more peaceful without Ron and his dramatics. She wondered if he had finally accepted that she wasn't Hermione- although she actually was. _Wow this is confusing._

"George, I was wondering if you'd be able to help my after lunch." Ginny said as she eyed the bread in the middle of the table greedily.

"Sure Gin. What you need me for?"

"Just a little project I've undertaken. Thought you'd want in on it." She winked as she reached across and lifted three slices of bread.

"That's wonderful. Emily can stay and have a chat with me." Molly smiled as she sat down beside her daughter.

Emily gulped and looked at George for support. He took her hand under the table and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"So Emily, what is you do again?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"I'm a waitress." Emily said before taken a spoonful of warm soup.

"That's wonderful dear. Providing food for people is such a fulfilling job. If I hadn't been so blessed with all my children I would have loved to have worked in the catering business. I think I would have opened a little café and made food all day long."

"Well you are a wonderful cook." Emily smiled.

"Yeah mum, this soup is great." George grinned.

"I do believe George has inherited some of your cooking skills."

"I spent years teaching my children how to cook and clean. I think it's important that they know how to care for themselves. I'm not going to be here forever to look after them."

George rolled his eyes as his mother continued to tell Emily of all the skills she had taught them. He decided it was time to stop the conversation when she began to talk about all the skills he had gained by having two little siblings- and how great a father he would be.

"So mum, how's Fred doing?"

"You know just as well as I do dear. You saw him just yesterday after all." Mrs Weasley said quite sternly, annoyed at the lack of manners her son was showing.

"So George… you finished? Wanna come help me?" Ginny said as she stood up from her seat.

"Okay." George said as he also stood up. "I'll try to be quick." He whispered in Emily's ear.

Mrs Weasley gathered the dirty dishes as the pair walked out of the kitchen. She set them to washing in the sink with _Sparkling suds_ and brought a pot of tea out to the table.

"Would you like a cup dear?"

"Yes please." Emily nodded as she clasped her hands on her lap.

Whilst pouring Mrs Weasley began to ask Emily about America.

"Well it's a really beautiful place, though the hot sun does make it hard work for the plants. One thing I've noticed here is the grass is so much softer. You can even walk on it in bare feet and it doesn't hurt." Emily smiled.

"And you don't remember anything before 8 years ago?" Molly asked.

"Sadly not. Though from what George has told me, things were pretty crazy before then. I'm not sure how many of those experiences I want to be able to remember."

"Understandable, but I'm sure they still add to your character dear."

"Yeah. I did vaguely remember my parents a few days ago."

"Ah yes. Your parents." Molly said grimly.

"Yeah. Only one memory from when I was very small and I hurt myself. George said something had happened to Hermione's parents. I would have liked to have met them. Just to know, you know."

"Yes, I know. They were lovely people from what I saw of them. So loving. They only had one daughter, but they couldn't have been any more proud of her. I have a picture of them if you'd like to see." She said as she gathered her skirt and apron in her hand so she could stand.

"I'd love to." Emily said nervously. She wondered what they looked like. If they were as she had remembered. If she really was Hermione Jane Granger.

"I got Arthur to get me some things from the house after well, you know." Molly said as she sat back down at the table.

She handed Emily a picture of a couple with a little girl standing in front of them. Tears immediately began to fill Emily's eyes. It was them. It was really them. She had remembered her parents- Hermione's parents. But that meant… soon her twinkling tears turned to loud sobs as she realised that her parents were dead and she would never get to meet them.

Mrs Weasley quickly took on the role of mother and wrapped her arms around Emily's shaking shoulders.

"Oh I'm so sorry dear. I didn't mean to upset you." She said as she gently stroked her hair.

Emily sobbed into Mrs Weasley's shoulder as she took comfort from the embrace. Her mind was full of questions about who she was and about her parents. She wished she could remember more of them.

"_Hermione sweetie, hurry up! You're going to be late for your first day!"_

"_I'm coming!"_

_She gathered her new, but already read, textbooks together and piled them into her trunk. Her dad walked to the door as she made her first attempt at pulling the luggage that was two sizes bigger than her._

"_Need some help pumpkin?"_

"_Yes please." The little girl bounced as her daddy came over to help her carry the case. _

"_You coming?" He asked as he lifted the large trunk with ease._

"_I'll be down in a minute."_

"_Okay sweetheart." He smiled as he walked out of the room._

_Sitting on the bed she looked around the room that had been hers for eleven years. She sighed as she picked up the teddy that sat on her bed. _

"_I'm going now. To Hogwarts. You know, that big school with all those Witches and Wizards. I hope I make some friends. I'm going to miss this all so much. And mummy and daddy. I've never been separated from them before." She sobbed to the little white bear._

"_Hermione." Mrs Granger said sweetly as she pushed the door slowly open. "Sweetheart, are you okay?" _

"_I'm fine mummy. I'm just going to miss it here." She said as her mum hugged her._

"_We'll be in touch all the time sweetie. And you'll be home during the holidays. It'll be just like you've never been away. And you know you'll have a great time. You'll learn lots and make great friends. You still want to go don't you?" She said as she wiped the tears from her daughter's face._

_Hermione nodded. "Alright, then we better get going." Mrs Granger said as she took her daughter's hand and led her out the door._

_Standing on the platform in front of the train she could see a lot of children running about, some playing, some clinging to their parents. She a large group who all had the same bright hair and she realised they must all be from the same family. Then she thought she saw THE Harry Potter, but she must have been mistaken. It couldn't possibly be him. HIM in PERSON!_

"_I guess we'll see you later darling. Don't forget to write."_

"_Yes, pumpkin. Keep us up to date with everything. Have fun- and don't go turning anyone into a frog." Mr Granger joked._

"_Dad. I will not be turning anyone into anything unless they ask us to, which I highly doubt in first year seeing as we are all beginners. Who knows what we'd turn the person into!"_

"_Yes dear. Well I was only joking. Have a good time and don't do anything I wouldn't do." He said with a wink._

"_Bye mummy. Bye daddy." She said as she gave them both a hug and kiss in turn. "I'll miss you!" And with that they were gone- left standing on the platform to wave goodbye to their little girl who had soon been engulfed in a group of excited students and frantic parents._

"Are you okay dear?" Mrs Weasley asked Emily who had been staring blankly at the wall for a full five minutes after she had finally stopped crying.

"Oh. Um… yes. I think, well… no. I just had another vision."

"Another memory?" George said excitedly as he walked into the kitchen.

Emily simply nodded. George looked at her and saw her pale, tear stricken face, her hands shaking. Within a second he was by her side, his arms wrapped around her. Mrs Weasley silently got up from her seat and left the kitchen, with a pang in her heart for the young girl who had been through so much. However, she still couldn't keep that knowing smile from creeping onto her face.

A few hours later Emily and George returned to the flat. George ushered her into the bedroom and told her to get changed. While she was dressing he made her a cup of tea and they both sat down in the living room.

"Another eventful day then?"

"Yeah it was. But it was so good to see them George. And it means I had a family. I know who I am, where I came from."

"You still have a family you know. I know they could never be your parents, but my mum and dad love you like a second daughter. You've always been an a member of the Weasley family."

"I think I like that idea. Maybe someday I really will be part of the family." Emily smiled.

George shared the smile as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Maybe someday."

"So what did Ginny want to talk to you about?" Emily asked, breaking the silence.

"About my dad's birthday party. Another big year, another big deal. She wants it to be a surprise party with a big fireworks display. She wants me to be in charge of it- and provide them free of course from the joke shop."

"Of course. That sounds like fun though. A big gathering of all your family to celebrate."

"Yeah, it should be good. And knowing Gin, she's going to have a few tricks up her sleeve. Should be a laugh."

Emily yawned as she snuggled into his shoulder.

"Don't be getting any ideas!" George said.

"Me? Never." She replied lazily.

"Come on. Let's get you to bed." He said as he helped her to her feet. After they had reached the room George let go of her and turned to leave.

"Hey George?"

"Yes Emily." He said as he turned round to face her.

"Thanks." She said as she once again reached up and kissed him on the cheek. He was glad that they hadn't turned the light on as the blush rose to his cheeks.

"No problem." He said with fake confidence.

"Night." They said together, and George closed the door over and went back to the living room. After expanding the couch he lay down and conjured a blanket. The pair tossed and turned for a while before finally falling asleep, both dreaming of being in each other's arms.


	16. Charming

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. _

_A/N: Hey everyone... I'm back with a short update. I really can't believe this is chapter 16! I don't even remember what happened in the beginning. It seems so long ago. I hate feeling like I'm just shuffling along with no clue where I'm headed. Ok, so I have some clue- you can all breathe now- but it's not as directed as I'm used to. Maybe that's a good thing? I dunno. I had another bad week except for my birthday which was a little party in my otherwise evil life. I'm a writer, I'm allowed to be dramatic!  
_

_FORGOTTEN update...What did happen last time? author goes to check... Back now! Oh yeah. Burrow visit. Right, now that we're on the same page. They went to the Burrow, Mrs Weasley amused me lots and Ginny did some plotting. Then poor Emily had another traumatic day with the memory and losing her parents without ever knowing them. So then they went home and to bed (without any dinner, anyone notice?) Probably really early too thanks to their screwed up time zones! Ah well, now they're awake- again. At least no bruises this time. I feel like all they do is eat and sleep. Kinda like my Sims used to do. I'm babbling...  
_

_Thanks to my reviewers.._

_Thanks Little mimi- I love things that are cute! Maybe that's why I like this story so much?_

_Joan Marie Mese- I do intend to finish this fanfic. Someday maybe. Seems to be lasting forever. Glad you like it!_

_Jillie Rose- did you actually cry?_

_Amrawo- I feel I never update soon enough. I'm glad you get excited when I do though._

_Amberjupiter- I don't care that you didn't sign in, you took the time to review! Thanks!_

_LunaLoveGoss- ok, so your review was for chap14, but I felt like I was missing you out! I loved the song too. I can totally imagine George singing. I have a friend just like him and he'd jumped off a stage once just for the attention. Love the name btw!_

_ Ok, this chapter is a bit shorter but I like all the exciting inventions- you'll see! Oh and you can probably guess my mood from it!  
_

_

* * *

_

"Good morning George." Emily smiled brightly as he entered the kitchen, his eyes barely open and his hair standing at many angles.

"Hmph." He grunted.

"Not a morning person then?"

"Is it morning? Really?"

"Yes. The exact time is 7:04am."

"Right."

"I didn't mean to wake you. I wanted to surprise you with breakfast."

"Breakfast?" George suddenly woke up at the thought of food. His eyes scanned the kitchen and saw that it was exactly how he had left it the day before- squeaky clean, only cause he had a guest.

"So how long you been at this then?"

"About 20 minutes."

"And what have you come up with?"

"A few pieces of very burnt toast."

"That's what that smell is then." George turned up his nose.

"Yeah. Sorry."

"So let me get this straight. You work in a restaurant but you can't even make toast?"

"I take orders and bring people their food. The most I ever have to make is a cup of coffee."

"Ok. Well you make the coffee, I'll make the food."

"Deal."

About an hour later George was finally awake enough to hold a conversation and decided today would be a good day to head into work, seeing as he was awake anyway. Emily was excited at the prospect of finally seeing the shop as they had managed to avoid it entirely by apparating everywhere. She couldn't wait to see George at work. If his inventions were half as good as his cooking she wouldn't be surprised if he was millionaire.

"So this is our first shop." George said dramatically as he opened his arms to direct her to the vastness that was the pokey little shop. "It's not our biggest, but it reminds us of what we started with. We were going to move locations but decided that we needed to keep our feet on the ground. It's pretty cosy, but it's only ever full on Hogsmead weekends so we really don't need the extra space. We have the stock on constant rotation and are pretty good at guessing the best sellers." George winked.

"Oooh, what are these?" Emily asked as she looked at a Patented Daydream Charm.

George couldn't help but laugh a little as he shook his head. Would she ever not get excited?

"How about you take one and find out." He winked.

"Okay…"

"Anything you like just tell me. Have a look around- I would give you a tour but I think I might need to have a look over the books. I'll let you see out back when you're done though." He smiled as he walked to the back of the shop.

Emily walked around the shop looking at all the exciting inventions. There were a million different sweets that did everything from turning your hair purple to making you burp bubbles. She made a mental note to be more wary of the things George offered her. After inspecting the trick wands, classic itching powder, truth finger snaps (for intense games of truth or dare), Voice-charmed journals and of course the cutest little Hippogriff she ever did see, she walked over to the pink display that had been the first to catch her eye.

The display was covered with hearts and had shelves with everything a girl could want. Love potions, beauty charms, chocolate without the calories or the fat, and bath charms (to create a relaxing bath that smelt of a favourite flower or fruit, with candles and petals included. Also proven to improve moods by at least 60 whilst removing tension from muscles.)

Emily smiled to herself. She knew exactly what products she liked, well perhaps not a love potion. She wouldn't really feel comfortable asking George for one. She pondered about coming back when he wasn't there. _No! I can get a guy all by myself. Even if it is a specific guy whom I happen to be living with…_

"Ah, so you found the girl display then."

"You aren't being sexist are you?" Emily replied defensively.

"Well I hardly think that we're going to sell Magic Away Eyebrow Wax to many male customers."

"Well you might. But what about bath charms or love potions for that matter?"

"Okay. So it's possible a guy might want them- but they rarely have the courage to buy them."

"So they have to go about it the old fashioned way then." Emily mused.

"Yes. For the majority of the male species, that's not a problem. Our charm does all the work for us."

"Is that so Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes."

"And you're putting yourself into the charming category then?' Emily grinned.

"Well yes I am. I do think I have a certain…"

"Arrogance?"

"I was going with appeal."

"Hmm. Yes I expect you do."

"So, do you like any of these?" George asked after an awkward silence.

"It is a good range. I was excited by the bath charms, and the chocolate."

"Well we have a set out back you might want to have. On the house of course."

George led her out the back into the store and inventing rooms. After reaching the storeroom he led Emily to the counter while he ran into a row of shelves and emerged with a large gift basket filled with pink tissue paper and "girl" products.

"Ginny made some of these up for present ideas. They sell really well when parents can't think what to buy their little princesses. I don't think they ever read what they are actually buying their children."

Emily looked at the large basket full of indulgence. She couldn't wait to get to try all of it out.


	17. Flirting Fred

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. _

_A/N: Hey everyone... I'm back with a short update. Yay! Go me. Managed to get another person addicted to Fanfiction too! Welcome to our world!  
_

_FORGOTTEN update...What did happen last time? Umm... hate not being able to remember... oh yeah! I loved that chapter. The Shop! How fab! Don't you think I'd be a great inventor? If only there was such a thing as magic. I'd cure world hunger too- Mrs Weasley would be proud._

_Thanks to my reviewers.._

_Jillie Rose- No I don't think they'd buy stuff from Fred and George either- though I might. Do you know how much I want a mini Hippogriff?_

_CareBearErin- I liked that exchange too- made me think of Julia Stiles in 10Things I Hate About You. I do think that Hermione would be girly, and feel free enough to be able to let George see that side of her. I also think that it sucks that guys don't seem to buy love potions- though I'm sure they do, but George doesn't want to let us know that. They have the facade to unhold. Big, strong, macho, idiotic. Thanks for the major compliment on Molly in chapter 15. I love her so much and I hope I did capture something of her character.  
_

_Amberjupiter- Why would I think you were rude? You gave cool advice and I always listen to my reviewers. It usually takes me a while, but you'll be excited about a little exchange in this chapter._

_LunaLoveGoss-amazing review! You got me all excited about it again. I know, I can't wait for them to be a couple either! Slowly...very slowly. _

_Amrawo- You are my most consistant reviewer! Thanks so much._

_Kaydeek- Thanks for your review. I can't wait to write this like people can't read to read it. I get to find out what comes next too! Yay. I'm glad you like my writing style. I do hope it's accessible to lots of people._

_Habitat21- Yay cuteness! _

_Have to say I love this chapter. Fred is AMAZING! I know this is all about George- but who would George be without Fred? I dedicate it to all my lovely reviewers- especially Amberjupiter as thanks for the great idea! _

_

* * *

_

"Where'd you disappear off to?" Emily asked when George finally reappeared after leaving her engrossed in her indulgence basket.

"I just went to check something." George smiled.

"Why don't I trust that grin?"

"I have absolutely no idea." George said as he shook his head.

Emily crossed her arms and tilted her head as she studied him. No matter how hard she tried to look sternly at him she couldn't help but smile. She loved his mischievous side really- she was just concerned it might be used against her.

George quickly ushered Emily back into the shop just as Fred walked in.

"Brother!" Fred exclaimed.

"Long time no see."

"Whatcha mean? I'm sure you saw me this morning. Or don't you need a mirror to create such a masterpiece?"

"You know as well as I do brother dearest, it just comes naturally."

"And so does modesty." Emily said quietly to herself.

"What was that?" George asked.

"Oh nothing." She replied innocently.

"I do believe she said something about us, oh twin of mine." Fred began.

"I do believe she did too."

"And I don't think…"

"That we needed…"

"Extendable ears to hear it." They finished together.

Emily looked around for somewhere to hide as the two looked upon her with equal evil grins.

Just when they thought they had her cornered Emily remembered she could apparate and transported herself to the other side of the shop.

"I see she's still got the smarts then." Fred said as he turned around.

"Most definitely."

"Well don't you be thinking you've out-smarted a Weasley twin…"

"Would break our record."

"And we can't have that. No one's ever outsmarted…"

"The Prankster Princes." They once again said in unison.

"It really is freaky when you do that." Emily said as she cautiously made her way back towards them.

"We aim to please." Fred said as he casually draped his arm around Emily's petite frame.

"So, my dearest Emily. I do hope you've been looking after my favourite brother. Not been taking advantage of him…" Fred winked. George casually stood back by the counter, fighting a great urge to strangle his brother for just thinking of touching her.

They slowly walked towards the door and George could hear Emily giggle sweetly at Fred's flirtations.

"Don't you have a wife to get home to?" George said in a joking tone.

"I expect I do." Fred said whilst turning himself and Emily around to face his twin. "I have some business to attend to first of all."

"And what's that then?" George asked, a green monster growing inside him.

"A certain meeting with the fabulous Mr Prince."

"Oh right." George said as his jealousy deflated. He had forgotten all about that.

"How about we go get a drink beforehand. Perhaps Miss Greer would like to accompany us?" Fred suggested.

Emily nodded.

"Well in that case, I think that George should lead you there whilst I go and check something in the back room. I won't be a minute- I'll catch up." Fred said quickly as he unwrapped his arm from around Emily and replaced it with his brother's before dashing off into the storeroom.

George tried to fight down his grin as he looked down on Emily. "Shall we go then?" He said quickly as he felt his cheeks and ears heat up.

"Sure." Emily smiled sweetly.

They slowly made there way down the street, both hoping to make this last as long as possible. Emily smiled sweetly to people as they walked past. Most smiled back from a distance and nodded before glancing away. One young gentleman scowled at the girl and upon approach sneered and said, "What are you looking at?"

"N-nothing." She said, taken aback by his obvious distain for her.

"You're nothing but blood traitor trash." He said as he eyes flicked to George.

"You better go find a place to hide ferret, cause if you don't your going to wish you were dead." George said as he pressed his wand into the man's chest, his tall frame towering over him.

"I'm… I'm going…" He whimpered, his body shrinking slowly backward.

George replaced his wand in his pocket and curled his arm tighter around Emily's shoulders as he watched the man run down a nearby alley.

"Who was that?" She asked timidly.

"Malfoy." George growled.

"That was Malfoy?"

"Yeah." He said gruffly. Slowly his features softened as he sighed and shook his head. A few moments later his soft laugher filled the air.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm just remembering the time Ron told me about you punching him."

"I punched Ron?"

"NO! Malfoy! In my 5th year I think…" George laughed again.

"That must have felt good." Emily smiled.

"In the words of my little brother "Bloody brilliant!""

Emily giggled and snuggled closer into George.

"So…you two lovebirds miss me while I was gone?" Fred joked as he sat down in front of them at their table.

The couple blushed and George shot his brother a look that said "You make one more remark…"

"Ok then… What we all having?"

"I think I'll just have a butterbeer." Emily said quietly.

"Yeah me too."

"Aw come on. When do I get to go out and have a drink with my brother and long lost friend?"

"Fred, it's 11 in the morning."

"Oh right. Maybe a butterbeer for me too then. I'll just go get them."

"I'm sorry about my brother." George said as soon as he was far enough away.

"That's ok. I think he's funny." Emily smiled.

"You do?" George asked.

"Yeah, you both are."

George grinned.

"And that blush is quite becoming." Emily giggled.

"Weasley trademark." George said as he rolled his eyes.

"What's a Weasley trademark…oh that…" Fred said as he sat down in the front of them. In a second their drinks appeared and the trio chatted amicably.

"Right, brother. I think it might be time we were heading of the United States of America." Fred drawled in his best attempt of an American accent.

"I guess." George said gloomly. "Do you want to come or stay or…" George said as he looked intently at Emily.

"I'll be fine George. You're only going to be gone today. I can just go back to the flat and rest- maybe read a book."

"Ok. Well if you're sure. I'll try to be back before nightfall."

"I'll save you some dinner."

"You're going to cook?"

"On second thoughts- how about you pick something up on the way home?" Emily smiled.

"No problem. I'll see you later. Have a nice relaxing day- make yourself at home. Ginny will be in minding the shop."

"Thanks." Emily smiled.

"Bye then." He said softly as he tore his gaze from her.

"Bye Emily!" Fred grinned.

"Bye boys." Emily said as she lightly shook her head.

Emily apparated back to the flat and once inside excitedly ran to the bedroom with her indulgence basket. As she entered the room she spotted a large red book lying on the bed. After setting down the basket, she climbed up beside it and pulled it on to her lap. On top of it was taped a letter.

_Emily,_

_Thought you might like to read this while you try out the Bath Charm. Hope you have a great day- have fun pampering yourself._

_George._

_P.S. Just in case you didn't know, it's a "Pick your Genre" book. Just open it and think of what you want to read and it'll make a suggestion for you. One of our latest inventions!_

Emily slowly opened the book, one thought filling her mind- how much she was falling for George Weasley.

Meanwhile…

"You have it bad…" Fred said to his brother.

"I do not!' George protested.

"Whatever you say brother… whatever you say… if it's any consolation, she does too."

"No she doesn't." George said quietly and shook his head.

"Oh yes she does!""

This time George didn't respond, but fought back the hope and excitement that was threatening to bubble out and cover his entire face in a huge grin.


	18. Absence makes the heart grow fonder

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. _

_A/N: Hello all. I decided to finally finish this chapter tonight, though I did cut it short and will be updating hopefully soon with the next installment which promises to be exciting. Sadly I'm really busy this week!  
_

_FORGOTTEN update...Fred and George together again! Yay! Fred got up to some matchmaking and then the twins left for America. What will Emily get up to?  
_

_Thanks to my reviewers.._

_Julz- welcome! Hope you like this chapter. All comments welcome!_

_Tara-Yo -Hope you like!_

_Little mimi- yeh they have it very bad. Aw so cute!_

_PaU- really nice review. You are most welcome back! Glad you like it so much._

_Amrawo- Yay. Another review! Here's another update for you!_

_CareBearErin- I think I'm glad not to have a twin to be jealous of. It would be rather odd especially if your twin was already married and therefore no threat. Fred is more outgoing though. I do feel sorry for George._

_Jillie Rose- not underestimating me are you? I wanted to just give the flavour of a Malfoy exchange. Wait and see what you shall find in this chapter...I want my own George too!_

_AmberJupiter- of course you helped. Thanks again!_

_LunaLoveGoss- and here is the basket..._

_habitat21- I like cute things. You'll find is reflected in my story. Glad you like them too!_

_joeyandpaceyforever- thanks! another update- yay!_

_By the way, I'm not smart enough to put in gaps between sections so I'm just using lines even though they annoy me. _

* * *

"You ran into Malfoy? Can't believe that murderer is allowed to run through the streets…" 

"Well, yes, but he _did _help us." George said bitterly.

"One time! One bloody time he comes and helps us out and the Ministry of Magic lets him off all of his other charges. Can't wait til Dad gets promoted- even Percy would be better that the blubbering idiot."

"I just can't believe he didn't recognise Emily."

"Well Lucius did mess with his mind a bit- you know after he turned good but still had to be a big bad death eater. Pity he wasn't better at Occlumency."

"The Malfoys always were twisted though. Poor Emily. Wish she hadn't had to run into that piece of…"

"Well at least she had big strong George to look to after her."

"Yeah. Wish he'd stayed though. Then I would've showed him what for."

"Well you didn't really expect him to. He's always been a coward. Sure ever since Crabbe and Goyle were sent to Azkaban he's been hiding out in his mansion- was surprised to hear he'd made it so far outside his grounds."

"Bet he was up to something shifty. Probably trying to become the new Dark Lord."

"Oh yeah, cause he'd be so scary as that- can you imagine? We'd just have to sent Emily in there and she'd punch him and he'd scamper off crying for his mummy." The twins both laughed.

"Here we are then." George said as they reached Market Hill where they'd arranged to meet Mr Prince.

Upon entering the restaurant they found an empty table near the back and ordered two coffees while they waited. Within moments the older man arrived and walked to the table with a large smile on his face.

"Gentlemen!" He exclaimed. "It's so great to see you both!"

Fred and George smiled at the man as he shook their hands in turn.

"So. We are here today to discuss the merging."

"Yes. We got your proposal. We were slightly concerned at the high percentage of your profits that would we would be receiving…"

"Now boys, I've already made it clear that I'm no longer in the business for the money. I don't want to give up my dream entirely but I've been blessed beyond anything I could ever imagine by my mischievous nature- I don't need money to have a little fun. And even if I did, I have millions of it gathering dust in vaults all over the country. Not even my wife could spend all that in our last years- and after that it's just going to go to some charity I expect, because I've no one to give it to. Besides, it's almost an even split- three ways. I always hated being clumped together with William."

"Your twin?" George asked.

"Yes. He was my double, my older brother, my best friend… my life for many years. I just had to look at him and he knew everything. He could read me like a book. He knew I loved my wife before I did! We went into the business together. He held us together I think. Never had the patience to sit and do the books-always wanted to be off inventing. Know what I miss most about him? Finishing each other's sentences."

The brothers turned to each other and smiled. They had renewed appreciation for each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the flat Emily had prepared herself a bath and was settling in to read what the book had suggested. 

_Chapter 1_

_Anna Harper was a young, beautiful girl. She had an exciting career, a loving family, a best friend who she could always count on- well maybe not when she had a fashion crisis- she couldn't have asked for anything more…._

Emily began so engrossed in her book, her toes had long since shrivelled up in the water before she brought herself back to reality. It appeared that Anna had found something she hadn't been looking for- love. She had thought she had everything she would ever need in the little bubble she had created, but that was because she was afraid of being hurt- until she met Martin.

Emily sighed as she climbed out of the bath and dressed in her favourite casual clothes that were soft and warm. After drying her hair she went back to the bedroom to look through the rest of the basket. Beside it she found the Day Dream Charm and wondered what it was. George had said she should take one and see- but did she trust him or the many inventions from his shop?

* * *

"So, have you decided which of you wants to come over to the marvellous United States full time?" 

"Well we haven't actually discussed it…"

"That would be me." George stated confidently.

"But George, what about Emily?"

"What about her? She lived here for 8 years, Fred. If she wants to come back she can, if not she can stay in England. I may have found her but I don't own her."

"But she likes it there, I can tell. She's home. And you guys are…well…"

"Fred! You're wife is about to have a kid. She's going to want to be near her family. You can't make her move. I have no commitments- it's going to be me."

"It doesn't have to be a permanent thing. You wouldn't need to stay here 24/7. It would just be easier if you were closer by, as I'm sure you understand." Mr Prince said.

"Well it'll have to be me. I like it here anyway. Think I could even get used to the accent."

* * *

"Hello George." 

"Hello darling, have a nice day?" He asked as he walked over a kissed her on the top of her head.

"Yes, it was very relaxing. How was your day?"

"My day was boring without you of course."

Emily blushed.

"What are you doing home so early?"

"Things to do, people to see."

"Oh, who have you got to see?"

"You. Every minute of every day, I just want to see you."

"You'd only get sick of me."

"No I don't think I would." George said as he circled his arms around her waist.

"So what is you needed to do?"

"Well I was thinking first of all I'd have to ask you out on a date. Then maybe I could hold your hand. Then maybe I could keep you warm as we walk in the cold night air. And last, but certainly not least, I'd kiss you goodnight as I left you at the door. Which I guess would be this door." He said as he guided them over to the threshold of the bedroom door.

"Maybe I'd like to skip all that other stuff. What do you think, Emily?"

She stood staring.

"Emily? Emily…."

"Are you ok?" Ginny asked as Emily's eyes focused on her face.

"You used a Day Dream Charm didn't you! What was it about? You have to tell me everything!"

"Not very much. It was very short."

"I'm sorry, I disturbed you. I bet you were just getting the good part too." Ginny pouted.

"Well yes, but no matter how vivid a day dream that was, I'd still prefer it to happen in real life."

"Now you really have to tell me all."

"Ok. But maybe I'll leave out his name."

"If you want, but I'm sure I could guess." Ginny grinned. "Oh, and you have to let me do your hair too!"

Emily's face contorted in fear as Ginny pulled out her wand.

"What are you going to do to me?"


	19. Shooting stars

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. _

_A/N: I really just wanted to write this before I lost the feeling. I've been up and down loads!  
_

_FORGOTTEN update...A meeting with Mr Prince and Emily left in Ginny's hands! Oooh...and will absence really make the heart grow fonder?  
_

_Thanks to my reviewers.. OVER 100! _:)_  
_

_brunetteheartsredhead- your name suggests you've fallen to the charms of a Weasley- George?Hope you like the chapter_

_LunaLoveGoss-Ginny is a fun makeover queen though! Don't worry, she understands the use of make up etc to enhance rather than just cover in colour. I liked the twin merging with a twin thing too. Didn't mean that to happen!_

_Joan Marie Mesi- and we get to see the hair! Well at least read about it. Perhaps only I see it._

_Habitat21- oh my word the cuteness! Hope you like this one!_

_CareBearErin- I hate possessive men too! Though any nice man would be a hit right now! Have to live through Emily, lol. I am the younger sister who liked dress ups!_

_Jillie Rose- well obviously I didn't need a charm either! Just wait til this chapter though. I really hope you like it. I was thinking of a fun, romantic place far away but still just right there. Sigh!_

_PaU-so reality is what you want? Well I do like to give my reviewers what they want...  
_

_AmberJupiter- thanks for pointing that out. I'm from UK and lived in Florida for year. It's a five hour time gap at the smallest, but there's also the fact that it takes a normal person nearly a day to get there. I know magic is well, magic, but I was thinking it might still not be as simple as a flick of the wand and you're there. I was factoring in a little travel time. Then again Mr Prince is simply crazy and perky- and I used to have to be places at like 7.30 in the morning when I was in USA so why not him? Anyway, they went for a drink at 11- possibly took an hour out there and then travelled to USA- say 5hour time diff so it would be 7ish and then it took them a while to get there and knowing Fred and George they took a detour on the way! Hope this makes sense- it's late and I'm babbling! Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

_

"I just want to make you look pretty, silly." Ginny said as she began her work. "And you can stop making that face. If the wind changes it will stay like that." Ginny scolded. 

Emily attempted to relax as Ginny flicked and tapped her wand causing her frizzy brown bush of hair to transform into something slightly more manageable.

"Thank Merlin for magic, eh?" Emily chuckled nervously.

"Oh yeah. Otherwise you'd never get a brush through this…"

"Mess?" Emily offered.

"It always was bushy. All those years of Yule Balls though have made me an expert. It was a different brother that was being impressed though. Weird how things work out."

"You mean me and _Ron_?" Emily said slightly shocked.

"Yeah. You didn't know?"

"Not exactly. Obviously George has mentioned my friendship with Ron but I don't know him. Can't see the attraction really."

"All my brothers have some mysterious Weasley charm. Merlin knows what it is. They're idiots really- though I suppose all boys are. Ron is nice sometimes. He has one of the worst tempers I've ever come across. We all have our fiery spirit but he seems to have no common sense and no patience so it's not a good combination- especially when he was arguing with you." Ginny laughed.

"Oh I heard about that. Can't believe I'd be that hot headed. Though I don't suppose I've been comfortable enough to fight with anyone. I've been trying to impress people at work and living alone."

"Well you'll have plenty of opportunities to yell at the top of your lungs when the twins start to prank you."

Emily gulped.

"There, all done. It's not perfect- but it's better."

Emily slowly made her way to the bathroom mirror, fearing what she might find.

"Oh my… Ginny!"

"What? You don't like it?"

"I love it! Thanks! This is the first time I've ever been able to wear my hair down while actually being able to see my entire face!"

"Your welcome then. Anything for a friend. How about we add some make up?"

"Okay then." Emily smiled as she bounced a lose curl in her hand. Her usually bushy hair was tamed into curls, which framed her face. Despite the many charms it still held a little frizz, but nothing that took away from her natural beauty- especially to a slightly oblivious guy with a pair of rose-tinted spectacles.

After a few more hours of pampering from Ginny, some clothes transfiguring, a hot chocolate and some hairbrush singing Ginny left Emily with a hug and a promise of many more days of fun.

Emily snuggled up on the couch with her book and thought of best friends and adventure. She opened the book and settled into another good read with a story of a treasure hunt with twists and turns of murderous thieves and heroic heroines risking their lives for their friends.

"Did you miss me?" George called as he entered the apartment.

"George! You're back!" Emily smiled.

"Yeah I am- and I come bearing lots of yummy goodies." He said as he blindly walked into the kitchen with bags of food.

"Let me help you with that." Emily said as she walked in behind him and began to open cupboards and drawers taking out plates and cutlery.

George glanced at her and was pleased with what he saw. "You got your hair done." He exclaimed.

"Ginny came round."

"Oh…had a girly day then? It looks lovely."

"Thanks." Emily blushed.

"Let me take that for you." George said as he took her plate and carried it through to the table. He pulled out her chair for her and then sat across from her.

"I see you didn't buy as much this time." Emily giggled.

"Hey! I'm still getting used to this buying for two thing. It's hard when I don't know all your favourite things too." George pouted.

"I know. I appreciate you caring." Emily smiled.

"I do and I have a surprise for you after dinner."

"A surprise?"

"Yes a surprise. On the condition you do the washing up."

"Okay…" Emily said warily.

"Don't worry, it's a nice surprise. No pranks involved."

"So…how was the meeting?" Emily asked fairly quickly to get George's mind off pranks.

"Brilliant. The old man has a twin- had rather. It's kinda freaky, but he's cool. It'll be lots of fun working with him."

"So you'll be going to live in America?" Emily asked nonchalantly.

"I can't really ask Fred too- not with the baby and everything,."

"America is a fun place to live."

"You'll be coming to show me the sites and stuff?"

"Course."

They both smiled and then began to focus on their food, both thinking about the implications of living in America. George on the whole didn't care where he lived. As long as Emily was with him anywhere would be home. Emily had never had as much fun in her life as she was having staying with George. America seemed like her prison. She'd never fully appreciated it as a home because she didn't know what it felt like to have a home.

"Are you finished?' George asked.

"Yes, thank you."

"Alright, well you know our deal…"

"I do."

"You set these to washing and I'll be right back. I promise you'll like it." George winked as he flicked his wand and sent all the dirty dishes into the kitchen.

Emily walked into the kitchen and filled the sink with hot water. She placed all the dishes in and some magic washing up liquid and flicked her wand over the murky water. Bubbles quickly formed and began to rapidly flow over the dirty dishes, cleaning them to "a sparkle you can see your face in."

"All done then?"

"Yeah."

"Can you do me a favour?" George grinned.

"Depends what it is…" Emily looked at him suspiciously.

"Will you close your eyes, please?"

"Hmm…" Emily said as she nervously submitted to his request.

"No peeking." George teased as he took her hand and led her carefully to his bedroom. He led her over to the window and opened it and stepped out onto a newly transfigured balcony.

"Where are we George?" Emily asked as she felt a cool breeze brush her hair over her face slightly.

"One second and you can open your eyes. I'm going to let go of your hand a second. Don't move." George said. He let go of her hand and turned round to draw the curtains in the room and closed the large window.

"Okay. You can open you eyes now."

Emily opened her eyes to the night's sky filled with millions of sparkling stars and a smiling moon.

"Wow, George it's beautiful! How long have you had a balcony?"

"About ten minutes."

"You set this all up tonight?"

"Well I checked it out yesterday… I wanted you to be able to see a beautiful clear night."

"Was that just a shooting star?" Emily exclaimed.

"Yeah, I think it was." George smiled. "Make a wish."

"You already granted it."

"So I can ask what it is?"

"Err… well it's kind of embarrassing."

"Go on. You can tell me."

"Um, ok. It was just tospendmoretimewithyou."

"Huh?" George asked.

"To spend more time with you." Emily said in her normal eloquent voice.

"Really?"

"Yes." Emily said as she turned to look up to her left in the hope that George wouldn't see her blush.

"Emily?"

"Yes?"

"You can look at me you know." George joked.

"Sorry." She said as she turned her head to look up into his darkened face. She noticed that even in the darkness he was still handsome. His eyes twinkled from the light of the streetlights below.

Emily was once again bathed in moonlight. George gazed down at her, his eyes searching hers.

"I really do like your hair down." He said as he caught a curl on his finger. He let it softly fall down on her face as she continued to look up at him nervously.

"Thanks." She breathed.

"Um… Emily."

"Yes?"

"…Would you mind if I…" George slowly placed his hand underneath her hair, gently running his fingers across the nape of her neck sending shivers down her spine.

"Hmm?" She asked as he took a step closer to her. Slowly and cautiously they moved closer, the gap getting smaller but somehow feeling like it would never end.

Their lips finally met with nervous anticipation. George's hand slowly ran down her spine meeting his other around her small waist. Her hands clasped around his neck drawing him closer to her.

After finally drawing apart Emily rested her head on his strong chest while he set his chin gently on top of her head, holding her close to him.

"Will you come to America with me? It'll be really boring if you don't and…"

"Of course I'll come. I want to see your smiling face every day." She said as she looked up into his face.

"Oh really. I was thinking more of doing this every day…" George grinned and lowered his head to kiss her again.


	20. I scream!

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. _

_A/N:Again I didn't feel like writing but my fingers just kept typing.   
_

_FORGOTTEN update...Aww they kissed. Do you need to remember any of the rest of it? Well maybe the balcony cause that rocked!  
_

_Thanks to my reviewers.._

_little mimi- yes love is in the air! Yay!_

_Ginny Weasley- yes she will get her memory back. Have some of that planned out...you just have to wait and see._

_Lunalovegoss- loved the use of the word "merlin" Hope you love this chapter just as much_

_CareBearErin- I love the way you comment on stuff. I was kinda worried that people would be mad at me saying that America was like a prison. I love America. Can't wait to go back! I want a balcony (_

_Jillie Rose- glad I can entertain you darling. There are some lines in this chapter that I just want a chance to say!_

_Tara-Yo - as you can see it's not the end. I promised Hr/Ge. So far it's still Ge/OC_

_Joan Marie Mesi- I'm keeping on keeping on with another chaper just for my reviewers. _

_habitat 21- sorry it took so long to get this one up! I wasn't in the mood for writing though I did start this chapter after I got your review!_

_Amrawo- another chapter I hope you can aw at!_

_ Joeyandpaceyforever- I love cute!_

_PaU- well yes, reality is better but sadly this still isn't real. Wish George was real. I'm happy to grant wishes. Makes me closer to HP world really cause it's like having magic. _

_On with the show..._

_

* * *

_

"Mornin' sleepyhead." George said as Emily wandered into the kitchen whilst yawning. "Sleep well?"

Emily nodded whilst slowly shuffling her way closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her as she snuggled into his embrace, relishing in his smell and the memory of his sweet kisses.

"Did you make breakfast?" Emily asked as she smelt bread toasting.

"Just some bagels. They'll be ready in a minute. I'll have to eat and run though."

"Oh? You have to go to work or something?"

"I need to go see Ginny. She sent me an owl this morning. Big brother duties."

"Oh right…"

"I'll be with her a little while, but then I thought maybe we could go get some lunch- maybe an ice cream? We could do some shopping too. You'd love the book shop."

"Ok." Emily nodded.

"You know I want to spend all day with you… and go on a date… but Ginny needs me. I'll be back as soon as I can and then you'll be sick of the sight of me!" He said as he walked over and tilted her head to look in her eyes. Softly he kissed her before turning and taking the bagels covered with melted cheese out from under the grill.

"Breakfast is served."

After leaving Emily to get ready for their first official date George apparated to the Burrow. He entered through the front door and cautiously made his way up to his little sister's room. After gently knocking on the door he waited for a response.

"Who is it?" A timid voice called.

"It's me Gin. George."

"Oh George!" She said as she threw the door open and collapsed into her big brother's arms.

"Gin, what is? What's wrong?"

"It's Harry." She sniffed as she plonked down on her un-made bed surrounded by a sea of tissues.

"Harry? What did he do?" George said calmly, though inside he was furious. He'd kill him if he did anything to hurt his baby sister.

"He…well he… I thought that…" She sobbed.

"Oh Gin, come here." George said as he pulled her into his arms. She sobbed loudly into his shirt, soaking it with her tears. He gently stroked her hair whilst trying to calm her down.

It had been years since he'd had to comfort her like this. Bill and Charlie had always been the ones she'd called on, until they were no longer around. He'd easily stepped into their place, being a good listener with a gentle nature. They'd needed each other through many hard times during the final years before the last battle. He'd often heard her crying out in her sleep when he'd stay at the Burrow, screaming out her fears for Harry's safety and for her family. When he wasn't at home Ginny knew he was only an owl away, no matter what.

"Now Gin, what'd he do?" He asked softly when she calmed slightly.

"He… well I thought he was going to… you know…"

"Propose?"

"Yeah." Ginny hiccupped.

"But?" George asked, prompting her on.

"But he didn't. He just… he just… he asked me if I could help him pick out a birthday present for Clara!" Ginny finished quickly before collapsing onto her bed.

"Clara? That girl who had a thing for him when he was away looking for Mione?"

Ginny didn't answer but instead continued to cry into her pillow.

"I didn't even know they were still talking." George said more to himself than to Ginny. After hearing a large wail he turned to her and started to comfort her.

"Aw Gin, he's an idiot- all guys are. You've said it yourself often enough. But you know he loves you. I'm sure he does want to marry you- he just hasn't gotten the guts to ask you yet..."

"What does he need guts for? He knows I'll say yes. He has to know I would."

"I'm sure he does know it… somewhere, deep down. But it's hard to accept things like that. Especially for Harry. Remember all he's been through. He didn't even really know love until he was 11. Then he had all those girls fawning over him because he's Harry Potter…"

"But we're not like that. I'm not like that. I love him." Ginny interrupted again.

"I know, I know. So does he. Just give him time though. And I'm sure he didn't mean to upset you by asking you for advice for a present. I have no idea why he would want to buy her a present but you don't need to feel threatened by it. How could he pick another girl over you?" George cooed.

"You have to say that." Ginny pouted.

"No, I don't. Gin, I know how special you are. I know what a beautiful, intelligent, mischievous young lady you've become." George winked. "I couldn't ask for a better little sister- and Harry couldn't ask for a better girlfriend, or wife when the time comes."

Ginny giggled.

"Just give him time, okay? We're slow at this kinda stuff."

Ginny nodded while she wiped the tears from her face and blew her nose. George kissed the top of her head and gave her one final hug.

"Are you going to be okay? Need to hot chocolate? Or we could go out for ice cream?" George asked as he looked into her tear filled eyes.

"Do I look like I'm going to leave the house?"

"I was just thinking you were going for a new look."

"Oh you big oaf." Ginny said as she hit his arm.

"Ow, that hurt."

"Did not."

"Okay, didn't but the idea was there. You want to hurt me…"

"Nope, I want to see you beaming in happiness. Oh look, there it is."

"There what is?"

"The Weasley grin. Did you finally ask her out?"

George blushed. "As a matter of fact I did."

"So what are you doing here? Go take **her** out to ice cream!"

"Okay, okay, I'm going. But you are going to be ok?"

"I'll be fine. I'll have a bath, using a WWW bath charm, and then I'll snuggle up with some chocolate and a good book and I'll see Harry tomorrow and make sure he remembers who he loves."

"Okay…I really am going now. Don't want to hear any more about that."

"Thanks for coming George."

"Any time."

Within a flash George was back in the apartment calling for Emily to hurry up and get her pretty little self out of the bathroom so they could go.

"I'll be with you in a minute, George."

"So we'll just multiply that by twenty then." George said as he slumped into the couch.

Twenty minutes and 3 cups of tea later George was still sitting on the couch wishing she'd hurry up and get out of the bathroom for another reason entirely.

"Please, Emily!"

"Alright, alright, no need to whine. I'm ready now." Emily said as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Thank Merlin." George said he bolted for the bathroom and locked the door.

"Ok then." Emily said as carefully set a loose curl behind her ear. She walked over to the couch and carefully tucked her skirt under her as she sat down.

"You look gorgeous by the way." George said as he held out his hand to help her up.

"Thanks." Emily blushed. "Are we going then?"

"I think we are finally ready to, yes."

"Well it's your fault we're late really…"

"Is not! If you hadn't taken so long I wouldn't have had the time to drink all that tea."

"Did I make you drink the tea?"

"I was bored waiting. Would you have preferred me to sing?"

"Oh yes. I love your singing." Emily laughed as she remembered him singing into a spatula. George wrapped his arm around her shoulder as she slipped hers around his waist. Snuggled in together they slowly made their way down the street, window-shopping and people watching as they went.

"So, are you hungry?" George asked as they neared the pub.

"Hmm… a little. Don't suppose I even need to ask you."

"I don't suppose you do."

"How about we go in here and have a light lunch and then we'll still be able to have ice cream later."

The couple sat in the pub at a table near the back close to the fire. The flickering light was warm and comforting, although the fire itself gave off little heat. Their corner was away from the hustle and bustle of the main counter, but still had a pub feel to it with laughter and chattering filling the air.

After Emily ordered a light sandwich and George ordered a large dish of traditional fish and chips they talked lightly and laughed together as they held hands over the table.

"How are you ever going to have room for ice cream after that?" Emily asked when the food arrived.

"Two stomachs." George said as though it was completely obvious. Emily simply shook her head and began to cut her sandwich.

"So Miss Greer, where would you like to go now? Bookshop or ice cream."

"Tough decision. I think I would have to pick bookshop. Sorry, I know how much you want food already." Emily giggled and George placed his hands on her hips.

"You know you really should watch what you say…"

"Or you'll what?'

"Or I'll tickle you."

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

"In the middle of the street? You know I'd just end up in a heap on the dirty ground."

"Then you better beg for mercy." George grinned.

"How about I just confuddled you?"

"Without your wand?"

"Don't need it." Emily said as she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him square on the mouth. After pulling out of the kiss that went slightly further than she would normally during a public display of affection Emily grinned while George gaped.

"Wow." He breathed.

"Bookshop then?'

"Yeah."

Emily felt like she was in heaven wandering around the bookshop, hand in hand with George. He wasn't much interested in the books, but he was pleased at how happy she was to be there. As his aim was to make her as happy as she made him, he was pretty sure this was a step in the right direction. After buying her a slice of happiness George directed her down the street.

"I scream, you scream, we all scream for ice cream." George chanted.

"I get the picture George. We'll go for ice cream now."

"Yum. Triple chocolate."

"I'm more of a vanilla person."

"Vanilla? That's just boring."

"But I add rainbow sprinkles."

"And sauce?"

"And sauce."

"That's okay then. Thought I was going to have to disown you for a second."

"Over ice cream?"

George nodded seriously before bursting out into a large grin.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily."


	21. Invitations

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. _

_A/N:Again I didn't feel like writing but my fingers just kept typing.  
_

_FORGOTTEN update...Ice cream and big bro to the rescue!  
_

_Thanks to my reviewers.._

_nehimasgift-Fluff, fluff, fluffy fluff.._

_CareBearErin- I quite like vanilla ice cream too! I wasn't much of an ice cream fan til recently and you should have seen the looks I got for refusing it!_

_Chelsea- hope you like this chapter_

_Cactus- Harry may have got his act together..._

_Lunalovegoss- Everyone loved the cunfuddled part! Wonder if everyone also wants a George_

_Amrawo- cute is my middle name!_

_Gertrude- I use whatever word pops into my head! It's fun to simply babble. Hope this chapter is more to your liking._

_ AmberJupiter- going soft? I always was. Would you prefer serious?_

_habitat21-thanks fr being so sweet! I'm sorry it's taken me forever! _

_Spider-man-fan- "way adorable" - such a cool phrase. Made me smile)_

_ joeyandpaceyforever-now I feel guilty for not writing. You really emphasised the please! Hope you'll forgive me.

* * *

_

"George, you've got an owl. I think it's from Ginny."

"Hm… interesting…" George said as he took the parchment from her and studied it.

"Will you just open it you big dummy?"

"Ok, ok." George said as he rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically.

"Is she feeling better?" Emily asked as she stood on her tiptoes in a futile attempt to peer at the letter.

"I think she must be- she's throwing a party tonight. Says here Harry is hosting a dinner party." George laughed.

"Who all is she inviting then?" Emily smiled.

"Knowing Ginny, she's invited a fair few. Any excuse for her to dress up and impress Harry. She did of course invite the best people…"

"And who would that be?"

"Us of course. You aren't going to cry about not having anything to wear and run off shopping are you?" George asked.

"Me, shop? Ha. I'm sure I've got something that I can wear."

"Something?"

"Don't worry, I know how to dress to impress too." Emily said as she casually walked by him dragging her finger across his chin.

"Can't wait." George gulped.

* * *

"Emily, are you ever going to be ready to go some where on time?"

"I'll be ready in a minute- don't be making any tea!"

"Girls." George sighed as he plonked down once again on the sofa. He looked at his watch and sighed knowing they were definitely going to be late. He fidgeted with shirt cuffs that were already beginning to annoy him. To make matters worse his stomach was beginning to grumble.

Just as he was starting to wonder whether it was all worth it he looked up to see a smiling Emily. Her hair was partly pulled up with curls tumbling over her left shoulder. She wore a simple but elegant black dress with a delicate black shawl draped over her arms.

"Told you I knew how to dress to impress." She said as she pushed his mouth closed.

"You look… not even you could think of a word to express it."

"Thanks." She said as she pulled him to his feet. His arms quickly found their way around her waist, his lips softly brushing against hers.

"Mmm… we have to…go…to…" Emily murmured.

"Ginny's. Yeah. I know." George frowned as he pulled away.

"I'd love to stay right here with you. I'm sure it'll be fun." Emily sighed as she tilted his head to look in his eyes.

"Yeah, it will be. And then tomorrow we're going to spend the day together."

"Don't you need to go to work someday?"

"Work? What's that? You stress too much." George said as he shook his head.

"You don't stress at all."

"Better for your heart. Guess we may go then, before I change my mind."

"And mine." Emily giggled.

* * *

"Emily! George! It's so great to see you!" Ginny cried as she engulfed them both in a stretched hug. 

"It's great to see you too baby sister. So let's see the new outfit then." He said as Ginny obliged with a twirl.

"It really is lovely Gin. That shade of blue really suits you."

"And it brings out Harry's eyes." Ginny giggled.

"Someone talking about me?" Harry asked as he walked over towards the small gathering at the door. He handed Ginny a drink before asking what the new guests would like.

"Looks like Ginny really does have him under her thumb." George whispered into Emily's ear as they moved away from the couple.

"Matching outfits- it's hilarious!"

"Don't mock it. Fred and I used to match all the time."

"But that's different. I bet you just dressed alike so you could confuse people and therefore create more trouble."

"Me, trouble? Never."

"You, sarcasm? Never." Emily smirked.

"Oooh. Low. I can't believe you would think such a think about me. And then to falsify my character even further with sarcasm, how can you even stand to be near me?"

"I just love a little mischief." Emily said as she waggled her eyebrows and took her boyfriend's hand and dragged him towards the table.

"Hello George." Said an older man from the table.

"Remus!" George called as he took his hand and the two men embraced.

"It's been a while, how are you keeping? How's married life been treating you?" George smiled.

"Very well. Tonks is just warming some milk for the little one. Who's your friend then?"

"Oh, sorry Remus. This is Emily. She's been staying with me a while. I met her when I went to America."

"Hello Emily. It's a pleasure to meet you." Remus smiled before secretly raising his eyebrows at George who mouthed "I'll explain later."

Both were grateful when Tonks returned to the table carefully carrying her precious bundle wrapped in pink blankets. The doting mother smiled broadly when she saw George.

"So it's a girl then?" George asked with a smile.

"Yes, _she_ is a girl." Tonks laughed.

"George, Emily, let me introduce to you Ebony Cara Lupin." Remus announced.

"Let me guess, Tonks picked the name?"

"I picked Ebony…"

"And I picked Cara." Lupin finished as he gently took his daughter from his wife and held her against his shoulder while he tenderly rubbed her back.

"I see you've taken to fatherhood well then." George said.

"He's a natural." Tonks gushed before kissing her husband and leaving him to feed the baby.

"So _Emily, _how long are you planning to stay here for?" Remus inquired.

"Well George is going to be going to work in America so I think I'll leave when he leaves."

Remus smiled a knowing smile. A few moments later the silence was broken by George's grumbling stomach.

"Here- have some chocolate." Remus offered.

"Thanks."

As George began to talk to Remus Emily looked around the room. They were seated at a large mahogany table with a red wine run down the centre. Gold trimmed plates sat on cream placemats, with black ancient writing that Emily easily translated. It read "Love and magic enrich the soul and delight the heart."

Around the room Emily saw many pictures on the wall of the red headed Weasley clan at many different occasions. Each was filled with happy smiles, many waving out of the frame. A few were filled with mischievous glances and Emily could see George and Fred pranking their siblings- the funniest being Ron wearing a tutu, with his hair flashing between pink and yellow, a bellowing Mrs Weasley just in view.

Emily continued to glance round the room, looking at all the little touches that made it homely. There was a thick cream rug in front warm flickering fire, the red leather couch was covered in cream pillows, with a throw laid over the top. Side tables set on either side with lamps, and more pictures, one of which caught Emily's eye.

A picture of three young students, a girl with a boy on either side sat on the table's edge. The boys were obviously Ron and Harry- they hadn't changed much. The girl in the middle smiled and giggled as the snow gently fell around them. Emily stared at the picture, taking in every little detail. She knew that the picture was of her, but never had she seen the younger version of herself. Every time a little piece of her past was presented to her she felt a little bit of hope that everything would be right again, and yet her eyes filled with tears for the things she had lost.

"Emily, are you okay?" George asked.

"Um… yes, I'm fine. Just got a little bit of smoke in my eyes from the candles. I think I'll just go fix myself up- you know "powder my nose"."

She felt horrible for lying, and she could tell from the look on his face that he knew that her words had simply been an excuse for crying. He was concerned, but also knew when to keep his distance. Emily was glad of this, but knew that soon enough he would bring it up again.

"And so I shall say, with a twinkle in my eye… Let the feast begin!" Harry said with a wave of his wand and the table was filled with food of all different kinds.

The table was lined with many ex-Hogwarts members, and their partners- many of which had also attended Hogwarts. It seemed like old times as they grabbed for food greedily. Fred, Angelina, Bill, Fleur, Remus, Tonks and even Ron and Madeleine had accepted an invite- obviously food was a large appeal. Ron was behaving exceptionally well under the watchful eye of his girlfriend, and had only slipped up once or twice by almost calling Emily by her former name.

After the table had been cleared from all the food- the best being all the deserts- Harry stood and nervously cleared his throat.

"Can I have…" He coughed, "Your attention. Please."

Everyone turned to look at him at he tapped his glass with a teaspoon.

"I know many of you believe you're here tonight at the request of Ginny, but actually I wanted you all to be here- I just let her handle the invites." Harry said with renewed confidence. After the group's light laughter had died down the lights in the room dimmed and delicate coloured flakes began to fall down on the gathering.

Emily took one in her hand and studied it. The shimmering white heart flickered softly in the candlelight, giving off the smell of a thousand red roses.

"Ginny." Harry said as he turned to her and took her hand. His chair vanished as he bent down on one knee. "In front of all our friends I ask you, the one person in the entire world who makes me feel like… like I'm soaring through the clouds… I ask you if you'd do me the honour of becoming my wife."

"YES!" Ginny exclaimed as she tumbled down on top of him smothering him in hugs and kisses. Everyone cheered and the couple rose, with their arms around each other.

"Ginny…" Harry breathed. "You've made me… the most… well happy, I mean the happiest ever."

Ginny laughed. "How many times did you practice that proposal?"

"Merlin knows…" Harry blushed.

"Thanks."

"I love you so much."

"I love you more." Ginny smiled and before he could protest she kissed him, ignoring the wolf whistles and cat calls that filled the room.


	22. Brotherly love

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. _

_A/N:Again I didn't feel like writing but my fingers just kept typing.  
_

_FORGOTTEN update...my first ever story with a proposal!_

_Thanks to my reviewers.._

_hpottersgirl- here is an update- please don't shout!_

_Hermione Granger Fanatic- well I can see you love Hermione- YES she will get her memory back. Just wait!_

_KrazieChikadee- sorry you didn't like the end of the chapter, you'll hate me even more now!_

_CareBearErin-Remus and Tonks rock! _

_Joan Marie Mesi- I'm so glad you loved the chocolate bit! I loved it too!_

_LunaLovegoss- I did mean it to seem like Emily and George are now comfortable with each other. Glad you liked it!_

_spider-man-fan- it's the first proposal I've ever written! Was scary to have to think of one- especially since I can't really imagine where a guy would get inspiration to propose, but I had to make him do it!_

_Little mimi- cute cute cute! I love CUTE.

* * *

_

"I can't believe Harry actually got round to proposing." Fred said as he unlocked the front door of the shop and flicked the sign to "OPEN".

"For his sake I'm glad he did. Ginny might have murdered him otherwise- or worse, buried me in all her tissues." George grimaced. "Lots of stuff has been happening lately though." He grinned as he thought about the party.

"You and Emily you mean?" Fred asked.

"Nope, you and your bun in the oven. Angelina looks huge!"

"Yeah she is getting big- and taking even more of the bed covers for herself! I'm going to freeze to death one of these nights."

"Have you picked any names yet?" Ron asked as he helped himself to what he believed was safe food from the shop.

"We haven't really had a chance to discuss it. I think she's afraid I'm going to come up with something outrageous."

"Well what would you want to call it?" Ron asked through a mouthful of Fizzing Firebolts.

"I was thinking maybe… what about…"

"So you haven't thought about it then?" George asked from his seat behind the counter.

"I have thought about it, I just can't come up with anything I like. I have no idea how Mum and Dad managed to name us all."

"They gave us ridiculous names that no one in their right mind would ever think about." Ron muttered.

"Well what would you have preferred Bilius?"

Ron grimaced. "Well I always thought for a girl Mildred would be a lovely name."

"Mildred?" Fred questioned.

"For what, your pet toad?"

"Fine then, what would you want George?"

"I want Amelia if it's a girl- so I can shorten it to Mia and then if she's ever bad, which I'm sure she wouldn't be, I can use her full name like Mum does to you and Bill."

"Hmm...Amelia…" Fred pondered.

"Don't even think about it!"

"But you're not going to have kids for ages George!"

"I don't care! Amelia's mine!"

"Who's Amelia?" Emily asked as she entered the shop.

"It's the name George wants for his first girl." Ron grinned.

"Oh really. Your first little girl darling?"

"Yeah. We're trying to help Fred come up with some suggestions for names- I just said what I thought was nice, but I don't want him to steal it."

"Oh right." Emily smiled as she kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Well in that case, Amelia really should be yours unless you decide to give it to your brother as a present."

"Oh please George. I think Angelina would love it! She'd love me too!"

"She already does love you! And no, you can't have it."

"How about Minerva?" Emily suggested.

At the sound of the name everyone turned up their noses, though Emily could not think why. It was a lovely name after all. You could even shorten it to Minnie. How could they not like that?

"Aren't you meant to be upstairs relaxing while I do this paper work?" George asked.

"Well I was relaxing- but then I got bored and wondered how long you were going to be."

"Oh I would think about five more minutes."

"Okay, I'll see you then. Bye Fred, Ron."

"If your only other option is Minerva, you can keep Amelia mate."

"Thanks." George chuckled. "So, baby names…how about Nathaniel for a boy and Alyssa for a girl?"

"Where do you get all these from? Are you going for a record family like Mum and Dad? It's not even like you're going to have any kids any time soon."

"I've just been thinking about it for a while. I'd like to kids _someday_ you know. It may not have seemed like it could ever happen, but it will. Someday." George said as he closed the accounts book and left the room.

"What's wrong with him?" Ron asked.

"I have no idea…but I'm going to find out." Fred said as he flicked his wand to clean the shop. "By the way brother dearest, you might not wish to be seen in public. I suggest apparating home- and try not to leave your hairy eyebrow behind."

"What?" Ron screeched before rushing over to the mirror beside the "girly" section to see what his brothers had done to him. Before him was a green hairy monster with black polka dots- wearing a pink bikini with yellow daisies. His ears had stretched and become floppy.

"Do your ears hang low, can you tie them in a bow? Can you throw them over your shoulder…" Fred sang before his younger brother hurled himself at him only to land in a pile of exploding balloons- filled with slimey purple goo.

"I think you had better go home before that stains your lovely fur. I guess you'll know next time to ask before you take. We would have gladly given you some sweets." Fred smiled as he once again cleaned the shop and casually walked into the storeroom feeling very pleased with himself- especially since he'd just installed his latest invention that captures all the goings on in the shop. He couldn't wait to play it back when George was in a better mood. Maybe they'd even show it at Ron's wedding!

"Are you ready to go?" George called into the apartment.

"I just have to grab my coat and bag."

"Okay."

"Are you alright? You look a little flustered."

"I'm fine, just eager to get to a fun day out with my _girlfriend_."

"Well I'm ready now. Where are we going?'

"That's for me to know and for you to find out in just one second. May I take your arm my lady?"

"Yes, you may."

A few seconds later they reappeared and Emily gingerly opened her eyes.

"Wow George..."


	23. FunFair

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. _

_A/N:I just worked a 10 hour shift and I'm wrecked!  
_

_FORGOTTEN update...baby names, and somewhere fun...  
_

_Thanks to my reviewers.._

_KrazieChikadee- you know, I thought I'd just leave it up in the air about what Emily remembers. She's not really sure herself what she remembers, heard from George or just made up. Maybe somewhere in her pretty little head there is a memory of the name Minerva. I thought it was quite fitting that she would like the name though- esp since Minnie actually is a cute nickname! Hope you like the resolve to the cliffhanger!  
_

_nehimasgift- aw, such a nice review. I hope you'll like where George takes her...  
_

_Hermione Granger Fanatic- I'm so glad you liked the chapter! I hope you like this one too.KrazieChikadee- sorry you didn't like the end of the chapter, you'll hate me even more now!_

_LunaLovegoss- George is cute! I thought it would be very in character for Ron to just eat whatever- even though he should know better!_

_Little mimi- were you really laughing?

* * *

_

"Wow George…" Emily breathed. "It's amazing!"

"I was hoping you would like it."

"Is it a wizarding fair?"

"Yeh. Has all the fabulous commodities of a muggle fair but with a little extra magic." George winked. "Let's go explore."

The couple walked hand in hand through the busy fairground. They walked past stands with wand duelling, Divination experts, "Quidditch trials" where you could try everything from throwing the quaffle and trying to score a goal to trying your hand at catching the golden snitch!

"Wow, did you see that guy just did a Wronski Feint? I haven't seen that since…"

"Since Harry."

"You remember that?"

"Yeah I do. I was so scared he wasn't going to pull up in time."

"You've been holding out on me- what else do you remember?"

"Just little things. Hogwarts- the library, the Great Hall- and a few traumatic events."

"When'd you start to remember this? Why didn't you tell me?"

"It just hasn't come up. I've been having dreams- so many of them about my past."

"You remember being Hermione?'

"Vaguely. I remember snippets of a past I don't feel I ever lived. I'm not ready to be a completely different person."

"You'll always be Emily though- you're still Hermione now even if you don't know it. The way you bite your bottom lip or the fact that you love books and then there's the fact that you're so smart!"

"I'm not that smart George- you're smart."

"But I prefer people to believe I'm not- or they'll want me to live up to my full potential."

"Anything to get out of doing work."

"Of course." George smiled before grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the Ferris wheel.

"George. I'm scared of heights."

"There's no need to be scared. I'm right here with you. Anyway, there's a whole pile of Silver Arrows over there that I'd gladly ride to save you."

"Glad to see I'm so high in list of priorities."

"Saving you would be top priority, but it won't come to that. You'll be fine with me." George said as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Okay." Emily said whilst biting her bottom lip.

Moments later they were high up in the sky looking down on the tiny people- at least George was looking, Emily had her eyes screwed up tight.

"Come on Emily, you're missing the show."

"I don't care- I'm not looking. You can't make me."

"Fine, if you aren't going to look, at least let me make this more enjoyable for you." George said as he wrapped his arm tighter around her shoulders and gently prised her fingers off the bar. She cuddled into his welcoming embrace, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Now all you have to do is imagine we're at home sitting on the couch."

"I'll try."

Once they were safely on the ground Emily stumbled off the ride, only remaining upright thanks to George.

"I had no idea you were so scared. I'm sorry- I wouldn't have made you go up there if I'd known."

"It's okay. It's over now." Emily said as her breathing calmed. "That's the first time I've ever been so high and actually opened my eyes."

"You opened your eyes?"

"Yeah- but all I saw was that stain on your shirt."

George blushed.

"How about we go on a fun ride- no heights I promise."

"Why do I have the feeling this ride is still going to scare me?"

"I have absolutely no idea."

They ran through the crowds until they stood in front of waltzers.

"Oh I remember those." Emily smiled.

"From when exactly?"

"When I was a kid- at a muggle fair."

"You remember more stuff from when you were a kid?"

"It's just a vague feeling of déjà vu. But I do remember throwing up after being on one of those."

"It's fine as long as you haven't eaten anything recently. Are you willing to give a whirl?"

Sitting together in the large cauldron like seats Emily could feel butterflies gather in her stomach. The excitement of reliving something that felt like it had never really happened coupled with being so close to George made her feel like bouncing right out of her seat.

The ride slowly began to move and soon enough the excitement gurgled to her throat and she giggled as they twirled. Her head went light as she saw the many colours of her surrounding blur into a murky brown.

George grinned as Emily leaned into him as the ride spun faster and faster. He risked moving his hand to grasp hers and she smiled up at him, her face swaying slightly. When the ride finally stopped George easily stepped out, not affected by the spinning after many years of experiments involving twirling in the back garden. Emily was not quite so graceful as she fell out of the car into George's arms.

"Thanks." She said weakly.

"It's ok. How about we go practice walking in a straight line?" George grinned.

Once again walking hand in hand they strolled along through the busy crowd towards a fenced area with many animals.

"Do you see it, do you see it?" George said excitedly.

"See what?"

"The mini hippogriff!"

"They have a mini hippogriff?"

"How else do you think I found out about this place? They came in the other day and bought one- and gave me some free tickets." George smiled.

"Don't you think it's a bit cruel keeping it in such a noisy and busy atmosphere?"

"Emily, look at it. It has wings. It could fly all the way home if it wanted, but it likes it here- they like all the attention. If it makes you feel better though I'll donate a second so that it won't get lonely. Now let's go find some food- I'm starving!"

"When are you not?"

"When I'm asleep."

George and Emily walked along to a small stand that was serving butterbeer and crepes. They ate as they walked around watching the outskirts of the fair, watching the people laugh and cheer as they were entertained.

"You know the other night, at Ginny's? What was it that upset you?" George asked when they found a quiet place to stop.

"Just a picture."

"Of…"

"Of Harry, Ron and me…"

"The one where it's snowing?"

"Yeah, that one. I've never seen myself when I was that young."

"I don't think I'd remember what I looked like then if it weren't for pictures either. How are you feeling about it now?"

"Okay I guess. I haven't really been thinking about it. It's just really frustrating knowing that there's a different person inside me- one that has memories of her childhood and her school and her friends. I have knowledge of them and slowly I'm getting little snippets of my past, but I still don't know enough."

"I hope it all comes Emily, I really do. In the meantime, I'm loving getting to know you. I didn't really know you before because you were Ron's friend, not mine."

"Did you want to be friends with me?"

"Of course I did. I knew you were so smart- you got Harry and Ron out of trouble enough. I could have used that help." George grinned. "I always had great respect for you cause you put up with all Ron did. Sure you shouted your pretty little head off at him, but you didn't fight back- well except for the time with Lavender, but I would have done worse I expect. You were also growing into a pretty, intelligent woman who is loyal, kind and fun to be around."

"Thanks George. I think I'm glad all this happened to me cause I would hate to have overlooked you."

"I'm sure I would have done something to get your attention."

"I'm sure you would. Possibly a prank that made me seek revenge."

"I wouldn't prank you. Well not until I'd secured a few dates."

"Should I be getting worried?"

"Nope. Now it's more than a few dates I want secured. I don't want to lose you."

"I don't think it's very likely to happen." Emily said as snuggled into his chest.

"That's really good to know." George said before once again kissing the top of her head.


	24. Festive Fluff

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. _

_A/N:Too much work this week for my liking...  
_

_FORGOTTEN update...somewhere fun...  
_

_Thanks to my reviewers.._

_Joan Marie Mesi- Happy Christmas to you too!_

_AmberJupiter- you might need to brush your teeth after my chapters!_

_KrazieChikadee- you know, I thought I'd just leave it up in the air about what Emily remembers. She's not really sure herself what she remembers, heard from George or just made up. Maybe somewhere in her pretty little head there is a memory of the name Minerva. I thought it was quite fitting that she would like the name though- esp since Minnie actually is a cute nickname! Hope you like the resolve to the cliffhanger!  
_

_nehimasgift-George is mine! Well actually he isn't. I wish. Mmmm...yummy George...  
_

_LunaLovegoss-I think you think more when you write reviews than I do when I write chapters!  
_

_Little mimi- short and sweet review!_

_love ko potter-I'm glad you like!  
_

_CaptainSatsuma-well I wouldn't mind if someone brought chocolate to parties for me to eat- I'm an addict!_

_Julz- Merry Christmas darling. Hope you like this one too!_

_Jillie Rose-As my beta all your suggestions are taken on board!_

_HarryPotterObsessed-Hope this update is fast enough for you!_

_Parvatti-oooh a smiley face- it made me smile :D_

_Merry Christmas one and all!

* * *

_

"Emily?" George shyly called as he knocked on the bedroom door.

"Emily?" He tried again, a little louder this time. When no response came he carefully opened the door whilst balancing the tray in his right hand. He carried it over to the bedside and gently placed it on the table.

Looking down he saw Emily curled up in the middle of the big double bed, facing the window. He tentatively sat down beside her and slowly crawled closer. Lowering his head slightly he pushed her loose hair back from her face and was about to once again call her to see if she was awake when she slyly opened her eyes and quickly turned her head to face him.

"Yes darling?"

"You scared the life out of me! I thought you were asleep!"

"Well that was the idea. No, I wasn't asleep. I haven't been asleep for hours."

"Too excited?"

"Very excited."

"You should have come out- I've been awake since three."

"And you're only coming in now?"

"Well I thought three was a bit early. Mum would be shouting at me for being awake at five."

"You're a big kid."

"So are you!"

"Merry Christmas." George said as he gently kissed her.

"Merry Christmas to you too." Emily smiled. "Okay, okay. I guess I may get up now." She said as she pulled back the covers. George placed his hand over hers and stopped the motion.

"No. I brought everything to you. I made a tray up with tea and toast, just in case you were hungry. I also brought you a little present- so which would you like first?"

"I need to get up though- I need to get your present."

"Thought of that too- your wand?" George asked as he presented her with her wand.

"Ah yes, that'll work nicely. Accio present." Emily said clearly. A present flew up to them from underneath the bed.

"Underneath the bed? You didn't think I would look there?"

"I know you looked there. You didn't find anything did you?"

"No." George said with a guilty look. Emily just giggled.

"I think I would like presents first." Emily smiled.

George excitedly reached over to the bedside table and lifted a package from on top. He bounced slightly as he handed it to her, his face alight with a large grin and wide, eager eyes.

"Open it. Open it."

"I'm trying George. How much tape did you put on this?"

"Um... I think a roll maybe."

"A whole roll of tape for one present? This could take a while."

"Here let me help."

"Ow… I broke a nail!" George whined.

"You're such a baby."

"Will you kiss it better?" Emily shook her head, but obliged none the less.

"Finally!" Emily said after they had picked off enough tape to get the present open. She reached inside the many layers of paper and pulled out a small box. She slowly opened the box, her heart racing as she thought about what might be inside.

Inside the box, upon the cream the velvet finish, lay a garnet heart shaped pendant with a white gold chain.

"George it's beautiful."

"Here- try it on." He said as he took the chain from her hand and placed it gently around her neck, fumbling with the small clasp.

"It really is beautiful." Emily said as she ran her fingers down the chain to the small heart.

"There's something else in there too." George said as he pointed to the pile of wrapping paper.

"Emily gently lifted the paper and turned it and a red envelope fell out of the package. She opened it and took out a card filled with many x's. She also found a voucher for "A candlelight dinner for two".

"I thought we could go this week."

"That would be lovely. Thanks George." She said as she reached up and gave him a hug and a kiss. "Here's yours."

George grinned and quickly tore off the neatly taped paper. Inside he found a plain brown box. Upon opening the box he found another box- and another and yet another. Fifteen boxes later he found a small white with a message in Emily's neat script that said

_What force and strength cannot get through, I with a gentle touch can do._

_And many in the street would stand, were I not a friend at hand._

_What am I?_

"Huh?"

Emily just smiled and reached over to the bedside table and produced a small silver key.

"A key? What's it for?"

"To open something silly."

"Ah yes, but to open what?"

"Well you'll find it at this place." Emily said as she handed him another slip of paper.

_There's someone outside who can show the way- I'll give you a clue…_

_They call me a man, but I'll never have a wife._

_I was given a body, but not given life._

_They made me a mouth, but didn't give me breath._

_Water gives me life and sun brings me death._

_What am I?_

"Well let's go then!"

George jumped to his feet and ran and put on shoes. Emily gracefully got up and put on her dressing gown and a pair of boots. She found George bouncing at the door in only his pyjamas, so she handed him a coat and scarf to wear.

Once they were outside in the small yard George looked around to see what the riddle was.

"A snowman!" George exclaimed.

In the middle of the yard stood a snowman- with a pipe, carrot nose, and coal eyes. He proudly wore a red scarf and matching hat. One small stick arm pointed to the ground whilst the other pointed to the shed in the corner.

"The shed?"

Emily simply nodded in response.

After opening the shed George discovered a large box propped up against the wall with one final message attached.

_Merry Christmas!_

_All my love, _

_Always,_

_Emily, xo._

George excitedly put the key in the lock and turned it. The lock clicked open. He lifted the lid and his eyes opened wide in shock.

"It's a… oh my…Emily you…"

"That's always a great reaction."

"But Emily- a Silver Arrow? And not just any Silver Arrow, this is a top of the line, limited edition Silver Arrow Tournament."

"So the guy in the shop said."

"Emily, this must have cost you a month's wages."

"You're forgetting I had about 6years worth of wages sitting in a vault gathering dust- plus in my opinion it cost me nothing when I see you smile like that."

"Thanks so much! I have to say I'm the luckiest guy in the entire world- got a great girl and the most amazing broom… let's go back inside." He finished abruptly.

"Don't you want to go try it out?"

"You're scared of heights. I can fly any time- but I can't spend Christmas with you any time. Let's go have some breakfast." George wrapped his arms around her waist and led her towards the house before she could protest.

The couple spent the morning sitting in front of the fire, opening presents from the Weasley clan and eating most of them! They wore their matching red jumpers from Mrs Weasley and played Wizard's Chess.

In early evening they got ready to go to the Burrow for a family get together. The entire house was dressed top to bottom in Christmas decorations- including the traditional Magical Mistletoe that caught many couples throughout the party. Everyone was in a merry mood, drinking and dancing the night away.

"Great moves there Fred." George called to his brother who was reluctantly dancing with his Aunt Phillis as Angelina's feet hurt too much to stand never mind dance.

The festivities carried on long into the night. George and Emily finally tumbled into the flat- after flooing as they were a little bit too tipsy to apparate- in the small hours of the morning. After clambering to their feet and laughing until their sides hurt they decided to sit once again on the sofa and have a chat. About two steps from the fireplace they both froze against their will.

Looking up George spotted the problem- Emily's gaze followed his and found that little plant which held so much Christmas tradition.

"Guess we have no choice this time…" Emily smiled.

"Merlin, life is hard."

And they shared one final Christmas kiss.


	25. You belong to me

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. _

_A/N:I've been really sick for ages- getting worse rather than better, but I'm still sorry for my lack of updates._

_FORGOTTEN update...it was christmas:) Let's try New Year now!  
_

_Thanks to my reviewers.._

_CareBearErin- 3reviews:) thanks for keeping me up to date. It really annoys me when people put too much tape on, but I think I would forgive George cause he's trying so hard. I'm glad you think that Emily can still be Hermione- that's what I was hoping for. Well I figured that George would want a family. He really seems to care about people. _

_LunaLovegoss-The first time I read the word "mushiness" I was a little put off but then I guess it's part of romance. Sometimes it just has to be a little bit sickening I think. I also think that Hermione really doesn't value money so spending lots on George doesn't matter to her- plus George is a millionaire so she's not going to have to worry!_

_ Cactus- Here's some more festive fluff._

_KrazieChikadee- "beautimiss" loving the word! I'm pretty sure that Emily's heart did start to beat a little bit more when she was opening that box- I would have thought it was a ring myself if I wasn't the writer and had a little something special up my sleeve :) Festive fluff is so wonderful that I'm even doing a time warp cause I missed it when I was sick!_

_Jillie Rose-always glad to cheer you up. I never was good at sexual tension. I much prefer things being simple- if only life was like that. Remember to smile darling._

_Nehimasgift- I love your reviews. They are just so cool! I'm glad you like my humor- that's really encouraging to me!  
_

* * *

"George? What are you doing out here?"

"Oh, I'm just thinking."

"Just thinking about catching a cold?"

"Well you see, that's the beauty of magic- heating charms."

"Tried one myself. Works quite well I think. However, it does take away some of the fun in life."

"And what fun would you be thinking about?"

"Snuggling with a boyfriend for one…" Emily said as she wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled into his chest.

"Well I don't often get to do that sadly what with my boyfriend living in Sweden…"

"Or girlfriend." Emily said as she rolled her eyes.

"Ah right, well mine's right here and I'm very glad to have the opportunity to snuggle even if it's not actually necessary."

"Oh, it's necessary." Emily smiled.

The couple stood in the backyard of the Burrow, far enough from the house to talk in soft tones, but still close enough to hear the hustle and bustle of the party that had been taking place.

They had arrived a few hours earlier to a loud cheery welcome from the second Weasley party of the holiday season. It seemed that the alcohol supplies had been replenished and everyone was once again in high spirits- in more ways than one.

After being there little over an hour the couple had witnessed Fred losing at arm wrestling to Bill, Ron collapsing in front of the fire, Mrs Weasley yelling at an intoxicated Ron who had been sick all over her nice new rug that she had gotten from George and Emily for Christmas. Mr Weasley had long since barricaded himself away in his shed whilst Ginny had returned to her old ways of sneaking her man upstairs. The only sensible couple in the house, other than George and Emily, was Charlie and his girlfriend who had surprised the family the day before by arriving just in time for breakfast. They now sat snuggled up on the couch sipping at wine and listening to the muffled snores of Ronald who was still sleeping on the rug- that Mrs Weasley had cleaned.

"Guess we'll have to ring in the New Year all by ourselves then." Emily giggled.

"Much better this way."

"How so?"

"Well for one there'll be no whistling and catcalling when I give you a New Year's kiss."

"When?"

"Oh definitely when."

"I look forward to it. Any more reasons?"

"Well my brothers seem to think it's hilarious to see who can get in the first New Year prank."

"Ah. And you would never join in such a trivial tradition."

"Of course not. Though being the twin of my darling brother and having a reputation to uphold I might have set up a few little treats for them in previous years."

"In previous years?"

"Alright, alright. I admit it! I set up the Wireless radio to turn on at midnight and charmed it so that the music would make everyone in the near vicinity dance like it was back in the 1920s."

"Which is why we're all the way out here?"

"Yup. Pretty much. Well that and it's so beautiful. I mean look at all the stars and the air is crisp and well… I have you to snuggle with."

"But you wouldn't want to dance with me?"

"I'll dance with you if you want- I'd just prefer it to be my decision rather than the bewitched radio that makes me want to be on Broadway- and 'All that Jazz'."

"Seriously the last time I take you to a muggle show."

"Sorry, I just pick things up really easy."

"So this dance…you don't have two left feet do you?"

"Well let me think. I have two shoes in a pair and they are facing exactly the opposite way and it kind of hurts to put my right into my left shoe…"

"George! You know what I mean."

"I promise not to step on your toes."

Emily snuggled into his chest again, his arms wrapped around her clasped at her waist. They began to sway slightly in the cool breeze and George rested his head on top of hers.

"So this is love…" He began to warble.

In a split second Emily's head shot up and she glared at him.

"Last time you watch muggle movies too."

"Sorry, sorry. I'll pick a nice song- one you'll like. I promise."

"A slow one?"

"Darn… I was thinking 'I have often walked, down this street before…'" He began to sing again.

"Something a little less chirpy."

"Ok then." George said before clearing his throat. "See the pyramids around the Nile. Watch the sun rise from the tropic isle. Just remember darling all the while you belong to me. See the market place in old Algiers. Send me photographs and souvenirs. Just remember when a dream appears you belong to me. And I'll be so alone without you maybe you'll be lonesome too…"

George's melody was cut off by a large explosion from the Weasley house.

"Guess we missed the countdown." George grinned. "Happy New Year Emily."

"Happy New…" she began to reply but was cut off with a sweeping kiss- topped off by George dipping her low to the ground. Emily giggled as George brought her upright.

"What was I saying?"

"'Year' I believe."

"Oh yeah." Both of them laughed again before there was a drawn out silence. Not really awkward as such, but there nonetheless.

"Emily…I… I love… I love… the way the moon… err… sparkles in your eyes." George finished quickly.

"Thanks." Emily smiled. "George, you know I love… I mean I loved your singing." She stuttered.

"Yeah… Emily…"

"Yes?" She asked hopefully as her eyes searched his, but George didn't speak again. His lips chastely met hers before the kiss deepened communicating partly what their lips could not otherwise tell.


	26. Picture Perfect Pranks

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. _

_A/N:I'm still sick (a month now!) and I had a chemistry exam yesterday- yes I did CHOOSE to study it, so I blame myself. A few people asked me for a chapter of the antics inside the house during New Year- and I'm not one to turn down a challenge.  
_

_FORGOTTEN update...New Years at the Weasley's- George and Emily view.  
_

_Thanks to my reviewers.._

_ LunaLovegoss-Glad mushiness was meant in a nice way:) Hope you like more descriptions of what the Weasley family got up to!_

_Bookluvrforlife-I love math- wonder how many people truly mean it when they say that? I'm glad you could relate the story to life- makes me think that it might have been well written:)_

_HarryPotterObsessed- Yeh the moment was lost- but I'm sure there'll be more soon. Have to be soon cause this is turning into an epic fanfic!_

_HPfanatic592- I have to say that that's the most positive review I've ever gotten. You have been missing out on lots with not reading Hermione/George fics. I've found them to be quite amusing. I definitely prefer the shipping. That could be because it can't be compared to J.K Rowling._

_Joan Marie Mesi- thanks! I am feeling a good bit better- the room's stopped spinning at least! _

_CareBearErin- I think you might be a hopeful romantic. I hope you think that this chapter is in character too. _

_Nehimasgift- It did make sense that we like Emily for now. She's a good Hermione sub. Here's the "dance the night away" chapter._

_KrazieChikadee- You want me to write your life:) That could be fun- I'd quite like my life to have more fluff in it too. Ah well, gotta live through fanfic. At least I'll always have my version of George._

_On with the show- _

* * *

"You promised me a wild party Charlie." 

"My brother's antics weren't enough for you?" He asked as he directed her attention to Ron's crumpled form.

"I think he just needed to let off a little steam- not exactly Weasley wild." Abigail said, waggling her eyebrows.

"Just wait love. The fun hasn't even begun yet."

"Oh not that stupid prank thing."

"It's tradition. We've been doing it since the end of the war. A bit of comic relief never hurt anyone."

"It's so unlike you though. Fred and George I can understand- even Bill because he likes to remind them who's really in charge- but you're not into that kind of thing."

"Not normally no. I'm usually too laid back to care." He smiled. "But when you know a prank is coming, as it does every New Year, what's the harm in adding to the chaos?"

"Well just as long as it's not going to have any affect on me."

"Oh don't worry, mine won't. This year my prank is very specific. I know George and Fred love a big show, but I'd quite like to have a prank that's talked about for years- even if for the wrong reasons."

"You pranked Ginny, didn't you?"

"Well she gets away with pranking us but always misses out on the fun herself."

"She's smart. Unlike you, mister. How could you prank Ginny? You know she's going to get you for it."

"Well her temper has mellowed slightly, hopefully there'll be no hexes. Plus it's only a temporary thing. And I think it'll be a good experience for her." He smiled widely.

"Your funeral buddy."

Outside in the shed Mr Weasley had been tinkering with an old muggle radio. He was determined to get it to work- if only he could remember what way round those magic power supplies went.

"Which way round do you go little battey? I know it's got something to do with these springs." He said as he forced it into the small space. "That doesn't seem right."

After putting both "batteys" in the wrong way round his frustration levels were growing steadily. After poking and prodding with many tools in his shed he managed to pry them out and then switch them around. With a click of the switch the radio turned on.

"Well New Year is nearly upon us. I think it's time we start the count down….

10….

Mr Weasley stood up from the table and dusted himself down.

9….

Charlie sunk into the sofa next to Abigail, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

8….

Mrs Weasley bustled through the house asking where everyone had gotten to.

7….

Fred grimaced as his mother hollered for him up the stairs.

6….

Ginny raised her wand and put a silencing spell on her room to block out her mother.

5….

Angelina huffed and puffed herself up from her seat.

4….

Mr Weasley entered the kitchen and simply nodded through his wife's reprimand.

3….

Bill and Fleur apparated behind Charlie and Abigail's sofa.

2….

Angelina and Fred finally made it down the stairs.

1….

Mrs Weasley sighed as she swished her wand giving everyone in the room, apart for Ron, a glass of champagne.

"Happy New…" The festivities were cut off as "Put away a Little Ray of Sunshine" began to play on the radio.

Arthur grabbed Molly's hands and began to dance the Charlston. They began simply with a basic step, alternating right toe forward left toe back as they moved in place. Before long they were doing kicks and twists and Mr Weasley lifted his wife off the ground and spun her round.

Charlie and Abigail began to dance the Jitterbug as soon as the music began to play. They also started off simply moving in time with the music. Abigail began a "Sugar Push" routine as she walked towards Charlie before being pushed away. Soon they added in a "Whip" and Abigail swung away from him, facing him all the time. The cutest sight of all was when their dance included the "Sweetheart" were the couple appeared to be cuddling.

Bill and Fleur took up the Lindyhopper. With quick footsteps they circled together before Bill pulled away and spun effortlessly on one foot. Interlocking arms they twirled together until the room began to spin.

Fred and Ron took up the challenge of a dance off, leaving Angelina clapping her hands as she sat on her chair. Fred began dancing on the off-beat, tapping and stamping his feet whilst hopping forwards and backwards. Ron groggily followed with heavy footsteps, walking forwards and back with an occasional side shuffle and flick of his arms.

The dancing continued for a whole five minutes, which felt more like a life time to the reluctant dancers. All the while cameras flew around the room, taking pictures of the comical commotion so that George and Emily wouldn't miss out on all the fun.

In the meantime other pranks were causing chaos throughout the Weasley home. The simplicity of Fred's prank caught George off guard as he grabbed Emily's hand, pulling her into the shed and away from the many twirling sprinklers that were shooting temporary glow in the dark water in every direction. The entire garden was aglow as were the young couple who illuminated each other in the darkness of the shed.

Ron's unoriginal prank was working its way throughout the dancers as their hair began to flash from green to silver.

Upstairs Ginny and Harry were oblivious to the bedlam that was happening below them as the silencing charm blocked out the happy tune and feet tapping. I wasn't long, however, before screaming filled the room and Ginny swung her door open.

"I'm going to get whoever did this. Just you wait and see. I'll find out and I'll hex you into next Tuesday!" Harry's voice bellowed down the stairs.

By now the dancing had stopped and Abigail looked at Charlie with raised eyebrows.

"What did you do to Harry?"

"I don't think that's Harry."

"You mean… you didn't."

"I did. It'll do them good to be each other for a few days. Might scar them for life, but at least they'll be more understanding."

"Ginny, understanding?"

"Well, maybe we should go now- just in case."

Not long after the pandemonium of pointed fingers had subsided the house began to empty. Final New Year wishes were said and everyone returned to their homes to recover- well at least until Bill and Ginny's joint prank awoke them from their beds as a loud knocking was heard from everyone's door at 4am. After stumbling out of bed, eyes barely open, each was greeted at the door by a camera flash- not only recording the bed hair and wrinkled pyjamas, but also having the desired effect of stunning the victim with a bright flash.

"Well at least we'll have lots of pictures to remember the ringing in of this New Year." Arthur smiled as he led his fuming wife back to bed.


	27. In Someone Else's Shoes

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. _

_A/N:I'm updating twice in one day? Shock, horror! Just because people seemed a little confused over the Harry/Ginny prank. I already had this chapter ready but I was going to wait to update. Don't shout at me for it being short. I didn't want to ruin the mood of it by babbling on needlessly.   
_

_FORGOTTEN update..New Years with the Weasleys  
_

_Thanks to my reviewers.._

_ Joan Marie Mesi- well you're about to find out :) Hope you didn't mind waiting!_

_KrazieChikadee-Glad you thought it was funny! _

_

* * *

_

"Hey _Harry._"

"Very funny George." Harry, I mean Ginny sneered as she sat down in her seat.

"I think it's hilarious- next time I see Charlie I'm going to give him the New Year prank award."

"What's it like being in your future husband's shoes?" Emily inquired.

"Not you as well!"

"Sorry, but you have to admit that it is a very interesting position to be in. Aren't you tempted to go find out how people react to Harry? To know what it feels like to be him?"

"I know what it feels like to be him. I know what it feels like to have everyone stare at you and talk about you behind your back- and speculate about what you're really like."

"Gin, I don't think that's what she meant."

"I'm sorry- I'm just a bit well, irritated. Being Harry is just weird. And I never thought I'd say this, but I can't wait to be a girl again."

"I thought guys had it easy." George smiled.

"Well maybe if you're a guy all your life. Also, I haven't had the joy of child birth yet, so maybe when that comes up I'll be begging to switch."

"I bet you will." Emily smiled.

"Well I bet Harry is enjoying his time as a girl- did you see the make up he had on?"

"Yes. I'm going to kill him if he goes out as me looking like that."

"Maybe it's time to give yourself a make over." Emily smiled.

"I'm going to have to do something. Harry, what on earth are you wearing?"

"What? Doesn't orange go with pink?"

"Orange doesn't go with me." Ginny said as she shook her head. "Come on, let me fix you, me, whatever."

"How do you walk in these shoes?" Harry complained.

"I think you might need to stick to flats- and don't bite my nails!"

"Wonder what it's like to be someone else." Emily said.

"Don't even think about it."

"Don't worry George, I wouldn't be comfortable being in your shoes."

"I don't think I'd be comfortable in those things either." George said as he peered at Emily's boots.

"Well it's the price we girls have to pay for beauty."

"You're beautiful no matter what you wear."

"Thanks." Emily blushed.

"On that note, I think it's high time I took my beauty out."

"Where are we going?"

"Well I was thinking that we could go to that little coffee shop you and Gin have been hinting about for weeks."

"Alice's?"

"Yes. Do you want to go for lunch?"

"I'd love to."

A few moments later they stood in front of 'Alice's', a quaint little coffee shop with a blue and white front. Upon entering the bell tinkled to make their presence known and Emily smiled as she made her way over to one of the many yellow round tables.

"It's so cute George." She said as she touched the delicate red rose that was sitting in a small glass vase on the table.

"Yes, adorable." George said as he squeezed between one table where a couple sat and another table of chatting teenage girls.

"I think someone's got a fan." Emily teased.

"Huh?"

"Those girls. They keep looking at you."

"Why would they be looking at me?" George asked as he glanced over to the table. The girls quickly looked away and giggled.

"They must have noticed my muscles and winning smile."

"Oh yes. I'm sure they did."

"Don't worry darling. I'll let them know I'm taken." He said as he moved to sit beside her and placed his arm around her small frame pulling her close to him. Softly he kissed the top of her head before reaching over for the menu, opening it in front of them both.

Awws and coos could be heard from the girls are they swooned over how sweet the hunky stranger was.

"I'm not really sure that was the desired effect. They seem to think you're even more dreamy."

"How could anyone resist my charms?" Emily turned up nose and raised an eyebrow at him.

"What? You fell for me, didn't you?"

"I suppose I did, but do you think you could look less adorable so I don't have to fight off crowds of screaming girls?"

"I'll try- for you." George grinned.

"So does anything on this menu tempt you?"

"I think I'm going to try the soup. How about you?"

"I'm torn between soup or sandwich."

"How about both?"

"Sure."

"I wasn't being serious."

"Well then you shouldn't suggest stuff. You know how easily I can be swayed."

"And I was thinking I was going to be a good influence on you."

"Good luck with that."


	28. I’m never going to let you go

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. _

_A/N:Sorry it's been so long since I updated. I haven't been in the mood to write. Don't think I like this chapter but it had to be written at some point.  
_

_FORGOTTEN update..hehehe Harry was a girl. Hehehehe.  
_

_Thanks to my reviewers.._

Purinsesu Mu-n - here's a new chapter for you!

Dreamer22- wish this one could be a funny chapter. Guess the next one will need to be full of comic relief. Hope you like it anyway!

marshmallow minded- I finally got round to updating :)

AmberJupiter- Glad I made you laugh!

CareBearErin- I wonder whether you'll think Hermione is herself in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing two chapters!

nehimasgift- I was tempted to make George and Emily stay glow in the dark for a while but it didn't fit with this chapter. 

_

* * *

_

George and Emily sat on the couch snuggled up in each other's arms. George lightly kissed Emily's forehead as she moved closer to him, scrunching in tighter to get more heat. 

"You're not going to go to sleep on me are you?" George asked as he lowered his chin to this chest as he attempted to look in her eyes. "Guess that's a yes then."

He sat there a while longer contemplating life. He loved the girl in his arms; there was no question of that. He loved to see her smiling face every day, to kiss her goodnight and silently watch her sleeping form bathed in moonlight. He wondered how fast the feelings had come upon him. Did it always happen so quickly? He couldn't even remember what life was like before he had her and he couldn't imagine what it would be like without her.

His arms circled her tighter as his worst fears came to mind. He couldn't lose her. As it stood though she wasn't really his to lose-not yet anyway.

A few moments later he stood up and gently lifted Emily into his arms. After laying her down he covered her with a blanket and kissed her forehead again.

"I love you." He said as he looked at her once more in the moonlight.

oOoOoOoO

"Where are you going?"

"To help Harry, Ronald."

"You can't- it's too dangerous. He's got to fight this one on his own."

"Someone has to watch Harry's back. Are you coming?'

"Yes, but… wait…"

"Ron, we don't have time for this. Harry needs us. NOW!"

"This will only take a second." He said as he placed an arm around her small waist and pulled her to him. After a forceful kiss he pulled back and looked her square in the eye. "I love you. I just needed you to know that." He said before releasing her and boldly walking towards the battle ahead.

She stood there a moment watching him. Never before had he seemed so grown up. It seemed in that moment he'd changed- he was now a man and walking straight into battle.

Ron's entire face was red from the embarrassment. He'd finally faced one of his fears though he didn't wait for a response. Now he was marching of into battle. What was next? Spiders? His face contorted as he roughly ran his hand through his hair. _Merlin, life's hard._

Still standing in the same spot she watched him run his hand through his hair, revealing his ears, which were red with embarrassment. _Same old Ron. _ She thought as she shook her head and ran to catch up with him. Slipping her hand into his she softly placed her head on his arm, snuggling into him. He squeezed her hand gently. Stepping up onto her tiptoes she kissed him softly on the cheek before they both began to run to the battle.

"RON! Look out!" Ron quickly turned round and dodged a curse. He quickly countered and his target fell writhing in pain.

"Thanks." He called. She smiled back before turning her attention to the many hexes flying her way.

The battle raged on and more Order members joined the ranks. She threw curses and hexes back whilst dodging attacks and trying to keep track of her friends. After losing sight of Ron she changed tactics and moved closer to where she knew Harry to be. Running down the streets she found herself to be on her own.

"Mudblood." A cold voice sneered.

"Malfoy." She said as he quickly turned round to face him, her wand drawn. She backed up slightly as she saw the many men who were closing in on her.

"Not afraid are we?"

"You're a gutless ferret and you always will be. I dare you to try and take me on yourself."

"Now what would be in the fun in that? It's always better to do things with friends."

"Friends? Ha. You've never had a friend in your life Malfoy. You need to have a heart to be a friend." She spat.

"Now that just hurt. I think it's about time you learn some respect." He sneered as the group moved closer.

Spells and curses flew through her mind. She could disarm Malfoy but she could never defend herself against all of them.

"Avis." She cried as a flock of birds flew at her attackers. "Protego." She said as cast a magical shield over herself. Within moments her attackers had recovered and as she shot deflecting spells, stunning spells, hexes and curses she knew she was fighting a losing battle. She dodged many spells but soon so many were flying she couldn't tell where they were even coming from. Her luck ran out and she was hit by many curses at once. Her body contorted in pain as she fell to the ground, the shield only partly dulling the effects.

Amongst the cries of curses and the screams from her own mouth she could hear a chant of protection inside her mind. She wondered were the voice was coming from and realised that it was Snape. He was amongst the group of people, but he couldn't help her, at least not whilst disclosing his true nature. His mantra protected her long enough for members of the Order to discover Malfoy, but not her crumpled form hidden in the shadows. She went unnoticed as her mind fell into darkness.

Emily woke up in her room to the darkness. Her body was stiff with fear. Her eyes filled with tears as she realised how close the fight had been. Without Snape she wouldn't have survived. She lay there for hours not being able to move, her hands clinging tightly to the covers pulled up below her chin.

After convincing herself she could not stand to be alone for one more second she slipped out from below the covers and crept into the living room. Gently she pulled back the blanket that was covering George's sleeping form and lay down beside him, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Hmm…" He groggily opened his eyes. "Emily?" He turned his head to look at her. Her eyes were wide with fear. "You're shivering. What's wrong?" He said and he pushed himself up to look at her.

"I… remember… it was Malfoy, George."

"Malfoy?"

"Malfoy, during the battle. He ganged up on me and… it was so awful George. And without Snape… without Snape I wouldn't be here…." She said as her body shook with fear.

"Shh… you don't have to tell me. Come here." He said as he pulled her closer to him. Her body collapsed into him as he held her tightly.

"You're safe with me. You're safe…" He gently repeated to her. "I'm never going to let you go."


	29. Friends

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. _

_A/N:Finally got round to updating again. Should have been doing university work tonight, but ah well. This was much more fun.  
_

_FORGOTTEN update..An important memory and George being oh so sweet- don't you all want a guy like George?  
_

_Thanks to my reviewers.._

_Paprika- Hope you like this chapter!_

_Nat- Ron is featured in this chapter- but it's not going to complicate things with George. She's fully devoted to him- and who wouldn't be?_

_BadgersRule-haven't had a review on chapter 1 in a while. I hope you enjoyed the rest of it too! _

Dreamer22- Was that an overview review? It was nice to be reminded of all that stuff. Thanks for the encouragement!

krazykrazykt- I'm glad you love it! I hope not to disappoint with this chapter!

Jillie Rose- There is an end in sight. How sad is that? It was ages ago I started but I think there's only one more chapter to go. I think 30 is a nice number to end on (30!)

joeyandpaceyforever- great to hear from you again. Here's another update!

LunaLovegoss- I needed to talk about Ron. Couldn't just leave him. Plus he has been a complete idiot in my fic and however much that as amused me I decided I should make him explain himself, at least a little. I love George too!

HPfanatic592- sorry it took so long! This one still took a little while, but not as long. I was just not in the mood to write before.

nehimasgift- your review made me laugh so much! Hope this explains some stuff for you!

* * *

They sat there for hours, George gently stroking her hair and reassuring her of his promise.

"Do you want to talk about it now?" George asked when she looked up at him.

"I don't really know what to say."

"You don't have to talk. We can just sit here longer."

"I remember… I remember what it feels like to be Hermione- to know Ron, to want to save Harry, to have all the millions of spells and charms in my head and also to be afraid, afraid that I might lose something. Until I had you I didn't know that feeling as Emily. I didn't know what it felt like to love somebody so much I would die for them." She paused a moment to look at him. "I do love you George. I love you so much."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I just had to check- in case I was hearing things."

"I…Love…You."

"Ok, now I have to check I'm not dreaming." He said as he pulled her closer and kissed her deeply.

"Definitely awake. Dream Emily can't kiss that good." George said as he grinned from ear to ear. "I love you, Emily. I've wanted to tell you for a while. I just couldn't bring myself to say it when you were actually awake."

"I feel like I must be dreaming."

"Well I know a good test for that…"

"And what would that be?"

"This." George said as he once again pulled her close for a long, loving kiss.

"Are you sure you feel up to this?" George asked a few hours later as they prepared to apparate to the Burrow.

"George, we have to go. Your mother would be furious if we didn't."

"It's just the final planning though. She wouldn't mind- if I tell her you're sick."

"But I'm not sick. We're not lying to your mother."

"Okay, okay. But I think she would understand."

"As you said it's only a planning meeting. We'll just sit there and smile and nod."

"You know mum won't let us off with that. We're going to have to agree to do stuff."

"Aren't you already handling the fireworks?"

"Yes, but knowing mum there's going to be a whole list of things to do. This is a big deal to her. She's been planning it for months. It's going to be a big party."

"I can only imagine what a 'big' party is to the Weasley clan."

"You don't want to imagine it. It's a nightmare, especially when you're old enough to be roped into doing stuff."

"I suppose we better get over there. Your mum will be mad if we're late."

"Just to add to the merriness."

"I think you might need a nap. Try to smile." Emily said as she put her hands on her hips waiting for him to try. After a few seconds his face crinkled into a run of the mill smile.

"That was completely fake and without effort." She said whilst crossing her arms.

"Well maybe if you give me some inspiration I might smile." George said, trying very hard to not grin mischievously.

"Where do you come up with all those lines?"

"I'm an inventor. I flow with creativity." George said whilst wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"Now we really must go."

"I think we might be late." George whispered in Emily's ear moments later.

"No, really." Emily said as they stood in the doorway of the kitchen, the table before them surrounded by Weasley family, members and partners.

"George! Emily!" Mrs Weasley cried as she jumped up from her seat to embrace them.

"How's it going little bro?" Charlie asked as George attempted to regain his breath.

"Fine, just fine."

"Nice to see you again Emily." Abigail smiled at her.

"You too." Emily coughed when Mrs Weasley finally let go of her.

"Now I've already gotten everyone else something to drink- is there anything you'd like dears?"

"No, no mum. We're fine. We just had breakfast."

"Ok then, well that's get back to business." Molly said as she retook her seat and pulled a piece of paper towards herself. "We've already decided that Bill, Charlie and partners are going to organise some music and entertainment- they assure me they've been working on that for a while but you boys always seem to forget these things until the last moment." She gave them both a knowing look. "I trust you ladies will keep them in line."

"Now, Fred and Angelina, you'll be bringing some drinks with you, right?"

"Of course Mum. Got it all sorted." Fred grinned.

"Don't worry Molly, I've been keeping my eye on him. Can't do much else these days." Angelina laughed as she patted her huge stomach.

"Thank you dear. Now George- you're taking care of the fireworks?" She asked as George nodded. "Ron and Harry took care of the present yesterday so that just leaves Ginny and Emily. I was wondering if you would be able to come early to help me set up. I'll have all the cooking done but with the decorations I could use a few creative ideas."

"I'll be here anyway Mum. I plan on staying over so I'll even give you a hand with the cooking."

"Of course I'll be here to help too Mrs Weasley." Emily said as she breathed a sigh of relief that she didn't have some awful task- like cooking.

"Call me Molly, dear. You're one of the family." Molly smiled her motherly smile, a knowing glint in her eye.

"Thanks." Emily smiled and George gently squeezed her hand.

"Well I suppose you'll all be glad to hear that's over- I expect you all to do your bit and to be on your best behaviour tomorrow night. I want your dad to remember his birthday for the right reasons- not because we have a lot of pictures of pranks or whatever you lot think up."

"It'll be fine mum." Bill reassured.

"I hope so."

"How about another cup of tea mum?" Ginny asked as she stood up from her seat.

"That would be lovely."

"So why were you so late?" Fred asked George.

"We were up a lot of last night. I was being a little grumpy and of course concerned Emily wasn't up for the meeting."

"Up a lot of last night, eh?" His twin winked.

"Not like that. Emily had a dream. She couldn't sleep after it."

"What sort of dream?" Ginny asked as she sat back down beside Emily.

"Uh, a memory."

"You remember stuff?" Harry asked.

"Most stuff now." George answered for her. "That…" George took a moment to breathe deeply. "Malfoy was the cause of her memory loss. He attacked her- ganged up on her with all his buddies. If it wasn't for Snape…" He trailed off, wrapping his arm tighter around Emily.

"I'm ok. It's over. But I can remember being Hermione. I know what it feels like to be her."

"That's great!" Harry said while everyone else joined in encouraging her. He got from his seat and gave her a hug and whispered, "Welcome home" in her ear.

Suddenly Ron got up from his seat with a crash of his chair. Blindly he walked out of the room and his footsteps were heard all the way up the stairs.

"I'll go talk to him." Ginny offered.

"No, it's ok. I'll go." Emily said.

"Are you sure?" George asked as he stood up with her.

"We have some stuff to sort out I think."

"Ron, can we talk?" Emily asked as she tentatively knocked on his door.

After a long silence his door slowly opened to reveal the same vibrant orange paint that she vaguely remembered from memories of her past times with Ron. He gestured to her to sit on the end of the bed while he took the chair from under the desk and set it down facing her.

Sitting down, bent over slightly, he draped his arms over his legs and began to fidget.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked as he looked at his hands.

"I wanted to say I was sorry."

"Sorry?" He asked, jerking his head up. His eyes finally met hers and he could see fear, sadness, hope and strangely love in them.

"Ron, I'm sorry I couldn't remember. I'm sorry that it took me so long to get back and then when I finally did I couldn't even remember who I was."

"But that's not your fault."

"I know, but I still feel so bad that I forgot it all. I forgot how great a friend you've always been for me despite that fact that we fought all the time. I wanted you to know that I'm glad I remember it. I wouldn't give any of those memories up for the world. I hope we can still be friends."

He sat there staring for a moment. She wanted to be friends. Friends. Well he supposed that was all they had ever been. When he had seen her that last time before the battle he had hoped she would return his feelings, but she didn't. When she disappeared he blamed himself. He decided that he should never have told her- it had obviously distracted her and it was his fault she'd been hurt. Either that or she just couldn't cope with seeing him and thought it would be best to just never come back. It was always his fault though. He should have protected her.

After another long moment Emily got up from her seat on his bed. She took a few small steps until she was standing by his side. Bending down she lightly kissed him on the cheek whilst gently squeezing his hand.

She knew that Ron needed time to take things in. It must have been difficult for him, losing his first love like that. Her coming back into his life now when things had seemed to settle for him must have been even harder- especially as he watched her fall in love with his brother. It was best to give him his space, but she hoped one day they could be friends.

"Wait." He said as she reached the door.

Getting up from his seat he walked over to her. He looked at her, studying her as though it was the last time he would ever see her. Deep down in his heart it was the last time he knew he would.

This was the last time he would look at her and think of her as his. He knew now that she never would be. If she wanted to be friends then he would be a friend.

"Friends?" He asked as he held out his hand. Instead of taking it however she simply smiled and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. He easily wrapped his arms around her tiny frame and hugged her back.


	30. Fireworks

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. _

_A/N:I haven't been so good with updating. This is the last one though!  
_

_FORGOTTEN update..well Ron and Emily had a wee chat and everyone seems to feel sorry for him  
_

_Thanks to my reviewers.._

OtherwiseKnownAsOli- Thanks for your review. I hope that you are pleased with the final result! KrazieChikadee- I know, everyone felt bad for Ron. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it. AmberJupiter- hope you like the final one:( krazykrazykt- I love when people say my writing's cute! I hope that you like this chapter! LunaLovegoss-aw, such a sweet review! I love writing George, but I do feel sorry for Ron. nehimasgift-your reviews always make me laugh- you have a George doll? I want one! I love Ron too. Nat- Yes, it is nearly over. How sad! Ron's going to have fun in this chap! 

_

* * *

_

After talking to Ron, Emily and George went back to the flat for some quality time sitting together in front of the fire.

"I love when we can just sit together." George said as she snuggled in closer to him.

"Mmm hmm…"

He wrapped his arms tighter around her. And so they sat for hours- Emily tucking her feet up on the couch beside her. George gladly let her rest upon him, content to breathe in her sweet smell and feel her small, soft hands in his.

The day went by lazily and there was little movement from the couple except of course when George's stomach rumbled and Emily's gurgled in response.

The next morning George left Emily to sleep-in while he sorted out the final arrangements for the fireworks.

Later on in the day there was just enough time to fit in a short trip to Alice's to have some lunch- a light lunch of course as there would be plenty of food at the party.

"George! We said a light lunch- don't even think about ordering lasagne. You'll be full still when we get to the Burrow."

"Are you underestimating me again?"

"Never- I just don't want to risk your mum thinking you're sick and then taking you away from me." Emily pouted.

"I hate the fact that you know how to beat me. My only weakness greater than food is you." George said as he shook his head.

"I know." She grinned, sitting up slightly to place a soft kiss on his lips.

"I should starve more often."

"You aren't going to starve. You can have a sandwich or something. When we get to the party there'll be lots of food- your mum always makes enough for an army. Oooh and I'm sure there'll be cake." Emily grinned.

"Hmm… cake… mmm… ok I'll save room for cake."

After quickly changing into her party outfit, Emily kissed George goodbye and literally pried herself out his arms before apparating to the Burrow.

"Emily! I'm so glad you're here. Mum's gone crazy. I don't know what to do with her." Ginny said as she clutched onto Emily's arm.

Emily gulped. She had never known what to do when Mrs Weasley became over enthusiastic about a project. At that moment Molly Weasley bustled into the room. Her hair was up in a bun with bits flying everywhere. She had obviously been baking as she had flour on her apron, skirt, hands and even some on her face.

"Ah, you're here. You look lovely. I won't hug you- all this flour you know. That cake's taken me a little while. Biggest one I've ever made." She smiled proudly. "Ginny, dear, will you go up to Percy's room and get the decorations?"

"Percy's room?" Ginny exclaimed.

"It was the only one I could see the floor of and you know no one ever goes in there. Your dad would never think to look there either."

"Yeah, and I wonder why no one ever goes in there..." Ginny muttered as she trudged up the stairs. When she came back downstairs Emily was alone in the living room.

"Where's my mum?"

"I don't know- all I know is that she said cake like twenty times."

"Well as long as she's gone, want to decorate quickly so we're not here if she comes back?"

"Yes." Emily said whilst nodding her head.

I took a few moments to decorate the room and with the ceiling transfigured into a cloudless sky at night it looked magical.

"That was easy." Ginny smiled.

"I didn't know I could do any of that." Emily said.

"Of course you can- you got the highest grades at school. Anyway, we need to get out of here now- I think I can hear my mum coming."

The girls hid out in Ginny's room the rest of the afternoon, happily chatting about boys and make up.

The party started at half past 7 as everyone arrived and hid in the living room. Molly walked into the garden and made her husband come inside. Once they walked into the living room everyone sprung up and yelled, "Surprise!" Arthur Weasley certainly was surprised as he didn't know so many people could fit behind the sofa.

The party started slowly with everyone talking in small groups and wishing Mr Weasley a Happy Birthday before congratulating Molly for managing to pull it off.

"Where's Madeleine tonight?" Harry asked as he saw his best friend standing off on his own.

"We broke up." Ron said morosely,

"I'm sorry to hear that mate."

"Well you know other fish in the sea and all that." He said, putting on a smile.

"When are we going to have food mum?" George asked as his stomach rumbled again.

"Oh right, yes. I'll just put it out now shall I?" Molly said as she put her hand in her pocket to take out her wand.

"Angie?" Fred asked as he looked at his wife. She was sitting down on the sofa clutching her side. "Mum! Mum!"

"What's wrong Fred?"

"I think… the baby… it's… coming…" Angelina breathed heavily.

"We better get you to the hospital." Mrs Weasley said, holding back the tears.

It wasn't long before Angelina was checked in, but they were still in for a long wait...

"I can see the head!" The doctor said.

"A head?" Fred exclaimed. "I'm going to be a dad, I'm going to be a dad." He repeated uneasily.

"Fred! Will you stand still? You look like a demented pixie!" Angelina exclaimed as her husband bounced on his feet. "Would someone please slap him?"

At that moment Ginny, who had been listening intently at the door, popped her head in and said, "Oh, can I? Please?"

"Please Gin." Angelina said as her right hand, which was attached to her husband's hand, flailed around.

Ginny eagerly ran into the room, stopping just inches in front of her brother. Raising her right hand she slapped him hard across the cheek. Immediately he stopped bouncing.

"Merlin… I'm going to be a dAD!" He exclaimed as Angelina squeezed his hand harder.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Weasley family sat in the waiting room. They had been there for hours and many had already fallen asleep. In fact everyone was asleep except for Mr Weasley and his youngest son. Arthur knew well enough that his son was not in the mood to talk and so left him to his thoughts, but that did not stop him from noticing the glances between Ron and a cute medi-witch.

The young girl was a beauty. Her sleek blonde hair fell just above her slender shoulders. When she saw Ron look at her, her sapphire blue eyes lit up and she giggled lightly, raising a slender hand to cover her button nose and rouge lips.

Noticing that everyone was asleep, as Arthur closed his eyes heavily, Ron decided he should find some Gryffindor courage and go talk to her. Standing up from his seat tensely he rubbed his hands together and began to walk over to her. With long strides he was by her side within seconds and he noticed she was even more beautiful up close.

"I um…I like your hair." Ron said, immediately regretting it. _I like your hair?_

"I like yours too." She said with a slight French accent.

Ron's heart lifted. Not only had she not run away screaming, she'd complimented him. AND she was French! FRENCH! A goofy smile spread over his face.

"Hi, I'm Ron, Ron Weasley."

"Hello. I'm Juliette Danvers. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"They had a boy!" Ginny yelled as she ran into the waiting room.

Everyone stirred from their slumber as Ginny ran round the room yelling, "Wake up! Wake up!"

They all hustled into the private room where Angelina lay in her bed holding a little blue bundle. Fred sat on the bed beside her, looking down on his family. Taking the baby gently from his wife's arms he slowly walked towards the group now gathered in the doorway and proudly made an announcement.

"Allow me to introduce to you the newest Weasley family member Nathaniel Bryce Weasley."

All the girls cooed over the baby as Fred handed him back to his mother. With many pats on the back the Weasley brothers congratulated their brother on the birth of his son, who of course looked just like him. Before long Angelina yawned loudly and everyone decided to leave her to sleep. She would need all she could get before coming home the next day with her newborn.

Back in the waiting room George's stomach once again grumbled loudly and he realised it had been hours since he had last eaten- and even then it had just been a sandwich. He opened his mouth to comment on how hungry he was when Emily suddenly placed a marshmallow in his mouth. It was pink. At least it definitely tasted pink. He grinned as the sweet taste filled his mouth.

"Your mum gave them to me. Some sort of family tradition she said." Emily said as she held out the bag to him, her face contorted in a puzzled look.

"It goes way back to when Ron was being born. Mum was hoping against hope that she was wrong about the sex- though she knew deep down he was going to be boy, she just couldn't help but wish she'd have a girl. Dad wanted to get her something pink but the early arrival had come as a shock. The only thing he could find was a bag of marshmallows. Ever since then, he buys a bag every time a Weasley family member is born. It's an odd tradition, but I'm not complaining." George smiled widely as he lifted another marshmallow out of the bag- another pink one, his favourite.

After that the family went home to sleep. That night there would be a celebration for both Arthur Weasley and his newest grandson, Nathanial.

The party was in full swing within moments of starting. With the first act of business of wetting the baby's head, the champagne bottles were opened and everyone toasted to the newest member. Then another toast was made to Arthur and his birthday. Yet another toast was made to Ron and his newest girlfriend, Juliette. Before long toasts were being made just for the sake of it- to things like Bill's fabulous tie and Ginny falling down the stairs.

After much merriment eating and drinking the party made it's way outside for the fireworks show. It was spectacular, with many pictures lighting the midnight sky.

"Can I borrow you for a minute?" George whispered into Emily's ear.

"Sure."

Taking her by the hand he led her through the garden down towards the boundary, beside his favourite tree that was just on the outside of the wooded area. It had been a spot for hiding during his childhood and as he grew up it became a place of solitude for reflection.

"There's something I wanted to talk to you about…" George began. Emily looked up at him, her eyes searching his. "I...um.. well, I wanted to tell you that I'm so glad you've gotten your memory back."

"Me too." She smiled.

"Well. I know it'll be hard for you to pick a name. I don't mind what you want to be called. A rose by any other name and all that. You can be Emily Greer, or Hermione Granger. But I was wondering if…well…" He paused and looked at her in the moonlight once more. A few moments later the entire sky lit up. Emily reluctantly took her eyes off his and looked towards the heavens. In the sky she found a message that appeared to be written in the stars.

"Miss G. will you do me the honour of marrying me?"

She looked at him, eyes wide.

"I love you and I'd do anything for you."

"Even move the stars?"

George grinned. "Will you do me the honour of becoming the newest Mrs Weasley?"

"Yes!" She said as she fell into his embrace. After a moment they shared a long kiss before the Weasley family, who wanted to know her answer, interrupted them.

"She said YES!" George exclaimed before picking her up and spinning her round.

It wasn't long before a huge double wedding of Mr and Mrs George Weasley and Mr and Mrs Harry Potter took place. After that George and Hermione (for that was the name she finally decided upon, though she often let George call her Emily) moved to America, though you wouldn't have known it for the amount of time they spent in the United Kingdom.

And they all lived happily ever after…

…well except for the time that Fred and George taught Amelia and Nathanial the pleasures of playing in Uncle Ron's room. And then there was the time that George accidentally gave his wife the wrong potion and she became two inches tall… but that's a whole other story…

The End.


End file.
